


Identity Theft

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Series: McCarey [22]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: Jay is back, but has a new adventure to share with us. This time he finds out one day about another person using his first and last name. Would this other Jay McCarey be a real person? That Jay, Karen, Vincent and Dawn will have to figure out. Happy reading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got into this story last month, but I'm still working on it. Will post on the updates when I can. Yes, this story is writing itself. Jay Barry McCarey and family came from character name generator when I was playing around with the original's first and last name and wanted to see what story this guy would want. This looks like to be the perfect story. Enjoy this new McCarey story.

“Ha, ha, ha,” Jay said.

“What’s so funny, Jay?” Karen asked.

“Check this out, Sis. There’s another guy with the same name as me.”

Karen joined in on the laughing.

“How do you know that?” she asked.

“I used Google. How else? I’ll read it to you. Ha, ha, ha.”

“Please stop laughing and tell me what you’ve been reading.”

“Ha, ha, ha,” Jay said for a third time.

Jay stopped laughing like Karen had asked him.

“Okay. Here’s what I see:

Name: Jay Barry McCarey (Not Donald)  
From Leisure Village, Rhode Island

Karen interrupted her brother.

“Rhode Island? I thought he was somewhere else.”

“He is, but here’s more:

Wife: Melanie McCarey

Father Tommy McCarey (deceased, born in 1942)

Mother Audrey McCarey (born in 1940, 75 years old)

Children: Kyle (6), William (5), Cole (13), Trevor (20), Sarah (10)

Jay interrupted his reading out loud again.

“This guy is married with children? Huh?”

“Jay, please continue. He sounds like an interesting character,” Karen said.

“Let’s wait and see about that. Here’s more:

Brothers: John (38), Ryan (35), and Phillip (38)

Sisters: Mary (37), Martha (38)

Jay stopped again.

“What! The oldest of 6 children? Get out of town.”

“This is funny for sure, Blue Jay,” Karen said.

So he continued on.

Likes: being healthy, writing, music, family, holiday, cooking, being creative, exercising, summer vacation

Don’t like: bossy people, being sick, social media, computers, breaking and entering, animals (especially dogs)

Height 5 feet and 6 inches

Eyes: light brown

Hair: light black

Age: 42

Job: Supervisor at Wal – Mart

Birthday: May 5

Favorite music genres: country, rock ‘n’ roll, live music, Broadway

Favorite TV shows: Dancing with the Stars, Full House, NCIS

Health: Allergies (to dogs and dust)

Favorite artists: Jay Wonder, Johnny Cash, ‘NSYNC, Backstreet Boys, Sheryl Crow, Mariah Carey

Favorite movies: Sully, Free Willy, Grease, Sherlock Holmes

Registered voter: YES

Party: Democratic

Well – known: YES

Graduated from high school and college

Visited out of the country: YES

Countries: Africa, Mexico, Spain, Bethlehem, Russia

Languages fluent: Spanish, Russian, Arabic

Religion: Catholic

“Jay McCarey also attends church like some of the others in his family. He was the oldest of six children while he was growing up. He is no performer like Jay Wonder is.”

“This is funny, Jay. Being born in Cinco de Mayo? Maybe we can meet him sometime.”

“I don’t know, Sis. I’m sure it would be hard to communicate with him if he knows more than one language.”

“I’m sure he will understand us since he knows English.”

“That’s true, Karen. I gotta agree. Sounds to me he probably has a big house if he has five children. Ha, ha, ha!”

Once again Karen laughed with her brother. They were going out to eat at Olive Garden that night.

“When do you want to leave, Blue Jay?”

Jay was almost always called Blue Jay because their mother called him that while their father called him Son.

“How about in an hour? I’m still laughing about this Spanish McCarey character. Ha, ha.”

“Stop laughing, Jay. You’re about to cry since you’ve been laughing for a while now,” Karen told him.

“Can’t help it. This is too funny about another character named after me. How should I contact this guy if we choose to meet him? He does have a computer, I believe. Ill see if I can find something.”

“Leave that alone for a while longer, Jay. If he doesn’t like computers, that’s fine. This is his life. If he has the gift of foreign language, that’s fine. He can speak Spanish all the time if he can. I’m not sure what his biography meant by well – known.”

“I don’t either, but I can do some more investigating on him. I know that’s your job mostly, Sis, but since I googled this McCarey person, I’m doing the investigating this time.”

“Have it your way. Question for you,” Karen said.

“What’s that? Ha, ha.”

Karen was right – Jay was starting to have tears come out since he was still laughing his head off while reading about this Jay Barry guy.

Jay still wasn’t going to stop laughing. Karen was starting to get a good idea where this was coming from.

“I have a good idea on where this is coming from,” she told him.

“What? Better be good.”

“I think so. Remember Mom and Dad never said anything about Wendy and Brandi being part of the McCarey family?”

“Yes, I do. This is how I looked Wendy up after meeting her at the swimming pool with Traci.”

“I think I remember that. You were in Honolulu for your tour while Bill book toured there with you. Speaking of Bill, have you talked with him lately?”

“Bill Thompson was a good guy, Sis. I haven’t talked with him, but maybe I can get the chance to chat with him on the phone and tell him about this Spanish McCarey guy with the same name.”

Now another idea popped in his head.

“I just thought of something, Karen,” Jay said.

“What?”

Karen was interested in hearing his thought as well, so she let him continue.

“Do you think this Spanish guy is using my name instead of another name?”

“I like that thought. Go for it. Let me know what you come up with.”

“I will.”

Jay had a good idea there, Karen told herself. What if he wasn’t a real person like Jay had said? That she and Jay will have to find out. This guy should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a nice day in Rhode Island. Of course it’s a whole new year, but Jay wasn’t doing much at home that day, except he finished his shift at Wal – Mart. Yes, Jay does work at the store. He’s been there for about almost fifteen years and has enjoyed it. Part of his job is translating English to the Spanish speakers who don’t understand English very well, and they do appreciate it.

Tonight was another evening when Jay offered to make supper as usual. Since he likes to cook, his wife doesn’t do much of that because he likes to do it.

“Jay?” Melanie asked.

“What?”

Melanie was my wife. We both were in the living room when I stood up from the couch to get started to cook for dinner tonight.

“When is your next day off?” she asked.

“Thursday. Why?”

“Well, we have to go to a PTA meeting with Cole.”

“Why PTA?” I asked.

“I don’t know. That’s what she said on the phone over lunch break.”

“Oh. I think Cole’s doing a good job in school,” I said.

“So do I, honey.”

Cole is one of our sons. He’s a young guy. Melanie and I have four other children: William, Trevor, Sarah and Kyle. Trevor is the oldest out of the five of them while William is the youngest. They are all very good students, and Melanie and I are very proud of our kids, no matter what they do.

“Jay, I do have a question for you,” Melanie said.

“Que?” I asked in Spanish.

“Do you think the other Jay McCarey knows who you are since you both share the same name?”

“No, I don’t think so. Why do you ask that question?”

“Just wondered. You have chosen his rock band as one of your favorites. That’s why I asked you.”

“Oh. I somehow never thought of it. If he does, he probably thinks it’s cool sharing the name with me, but we have different middle names,” I answered.

“I know. From what I read several years ago, his mother and father have passed on with his father going first.”

“What was his father’s name again? I forgot since it’s been so long ago.”

“Donald. That’s Jay’s middle name.”

“I like I like Barry better. We have the president with that name. He isn’t very good.”

“Jay, please don’t talk about politics,” Melanie told me.

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

“What time is this meeting you’ve been telling me?”

“Tomorrow afternoon before dinner,” she answered.

“Okay. I think I’m at work, but let me double – check the time. I don’t go into work until nine o’clock,” I reminded her.

“I forgot you leave at nine. How’s the job with the shoppers?”

“You mean the Spanish speakers?”

“Yes.”

“It’s doing good. The other employees don’t know much of the language like I do. Since there are a lot of them with the basics can’t help them since I know more. The Spanish speakers seem to understand more English because I translate to them.”

My boss at Wal – Mart thought it was made sense to have an employee that knew another language to communicate with the Spanish speakers, so I’m not just a supervisor. I’m also a translator, and I like the job. Besides, I has made friends with some of the Spanish shoppers. I’ve been translating for about five years now, and I loves the job as supervisor speaking another language. Yes, I use English while talking with the other employees.

“Melanie, I don’t think Jay Wonder can look me up since I don’t have a computer. That’s impossible.”

“I don’t think so, Jay. A lot of people have computers these days. I’m sure you might have to use on sometime in the future.”

“I hate computers. They give out too much personal information. This is why I don’t want my children to have phones or computers. I’m keeping it the old – fashioned way since you and I didn’t grow up with computers.”

“Times have changed since, Jay. I don’t mind having one,” Melanie said.

“I’m not letting my wife have one either. I’m the man of the house, but I get to make the rules up.”

“Don’t sound too bossy, Jay. I know you don’t like bossy people, but you sound one right now.”

“Sorry about that,” I apologized.

“That’s okay. What do you want for lunch today?” Melanie asked.

“Just surprise me,” I answered.

“I’ll do that then. You tell me this every morning on a workday.”

“That’s because I really don’t. I don’t want to use my money on food at the store. I like to bring my own.”

Melanie had to agree. What she and I do is they don’t let our children buy or dink in the fountains at school. We just think it isn’t healthy if you do that and you don’t know where it’s been.

Both Melanie and I hoped this was going to be a good PTA this Thursday afternoon, but it turns out it might be fifty – fifty. Just wait and see. The kids were walking downstairs when Melanie and I were finished on talking about Cole’s PTA meeting. Cole was the first to come into the kitchen.

“Morning, Mom and Dad.”

“Buenos dias,” I returned.

“Speak English, Dad.”

Cole was not that good at speaking Spanish like I am, but he’s used to hearing the language.

“Cole, we have that PTA meeting this Thursday with your teacher,” Melanie told him.

“I’m not going to be a part of it, am I? I hope it’s good.”

“We’ll just wait and see, Cole. We’re hoping it will be,” I told him.

“Thanks for speaking English, Dad.”

Like the rest of my family, Cole knows basic Spanish.

Cole was taking the bus since we live too far out to walk to school. Trevor, the oldest, is a college student at twenty years old. He’s not interested in foreign languages like I am. He’s not sure what he wants. Trevor came in after Cole in the kitchen.

 

“Madre, Padre, I don’t mind taking Cole with me. I’m heading to town soon.”

“Thank you Trevor. We appreciate it,” Melanie told him.

“Be glad to do it anytime. It sure is a nice day out there. Dad, it would be nice if you cuff off on Spanish. You know by now that we don’t know much like you do.”

“I’m not going to stop, Trevor. Wal – Mart wants me to do this. The boss thought it was a good idea that the Spanish speakers who don’t understand much English when they speak Spanish most of the time.”

“How do you know when they need you to translate, Dad?” Sarah asked.

Sarah is their only daughter. She is older than Cole but younger than Trevor.

“They page me,” I answered.

When everyone finished eating our breakfast, Melanie and I gave them their sack lunches.

“Dad, can’t we at least have a little something for dessert at lunch?” William asked.

William is the youngest of the five.

“No. If you do, you need to know where it’s been if people keep touching it. Besides, sweets isn’t healthy for any of us.”

“Dad, everyone in school does it. Why can’t you be nice enough to let us do the same thing?” William complained.

“I just told you no. I did grow up in a family of six children and we never bought anything when we go shopping or eat that stuff if you don’t know where it’s from and other people’s hands touch that certain item.”

Yes, they have heard this before, so they do their best to keep talking him into it. I like to keep the tradition of bringing your own food and drinks with you while in public places, including school. I am a vegetarian, so I’m the only one who eats health stuff while the rest of his family are meat and potatoes type of people. I don’t like that, but I have to accept what the rest of my family eats.

“Dad, we’re off to school now. See you later,” Sarah said.

“Be safe out there, honey,” I said.

Ever since the children were younger, I have always been this protective. Now that they’re older, they understand more than they did when they were younger.

Once they left, Melanie handed Jay his lunch. He then gave her a kiss and she returned it.

“Have a nice day, Jay. I’ll see you at dinner,” she told me.

“I’ll be here, don’t worry. Adios.”

Then I was gone. Now Melanie had the house to herself again today. At least she has time to herself. It was a good idea to start the laundry like she had planned.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jay, I’m surprised on how you find out that you look up people like this,” Karen told him.

“I just do.”

“What’s the secret to it?”

“There’s no secret, Sis. From what his biography said about computers, I’m sure somebody who probably knew him put that stuff on the Internet. That’s how I look at it. I have no clue who adds update on me. I don’t think I want to know.”

“I understand, Jay. We will do our best to keep up with this other Jay McCarey. This should be interesting, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I do agree. I’m just thinking he might not be a real person and is just using my name.”

“You call that identify debt, Jay. That’s how I am looking at it now. His description is different, though. I’m not sure about the foreign languages he is fluent in. You only know English.”

“True. Maybe this other guy probably thinks he can and knows that he really isn’t fluent at all.”

“That’s a good thought, Jay. I haven’t thought about that one. I’ll help you research.”

“Thanks. Since I look up famous people a lot, I happen to think this should be my investigation. If you want to work on the identify theft, go ahead. You know a lot about the law than I do. Go for it, Sis.”

“Thank you. I’ll get started on it tomorrow.”

“Good idea.”

That’s something they wanted to know about this other Jay McCarey. It’s a good thing he didn’t use the same middle name as Jay Wonder, he told himself. At least it would confuse people if they both had the same last name. Should be interesting on what this guy is like. He can keep this up.

Now Jay spoke again.

“Karen?”

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Do you think it’s a good idea to tell Vincent and Dawn? I think he might be interested in hearing there’s another Jay McCarey out there. I’m wondering if he was a performer like me, but probably changed his occupation around.”

“That’s what I was thinking too, Jay. Maybe he did have the middle name Donald but changed it,” Karen said, and then added, “I agree Vincent and Dawn would like this one for sure.”

“That’s what I thought. Let’s go call them now and see if they’re open for dinner tonight.”

“Good idea. I’ll do it if you want me to.”

“No, Sis. I’ll do it since I bought it up.”

“Sounds good. I’m going home to do some laundry. Just let me know what Vincent and Dawn say about dinner tonight.”

“We don’t go out to eat often, but maybe tonight will be a good idea,” Jay told her.

“I’ll talk with you then, Jay. Like I said earlier, I’m going to help out with this other Jay McCarey. Maybe Vincent will have an idea or two.”

“Maybe,” Jay agreed.

Once Karen left, Jay did what he said he would do – he called up Vincent. It turned out Vincent was home. Lori picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hi, Jay. We weren’t expecting to hear from you,” Lori said.

“I know you weren’t. How are Vincent and Dawn today?”

“They’re good, Jay. Thank you for asking. Did you want to talk with Vincent?”

“Yes, please. Is he home?”

“Yes, he is. I’ll go find him,” Lori said.

Jay waited for a few seconds and then heard his manager come on.

“Hi, Jay. Lori said you wanted to talk with me.”

“You bet I do, Vincent. Karen and I did a bit of research, but I’ll get to that soon. I was wondering if you and Dawn were available to have dinner with Karen and I tonight,” Jay said.

“Let me go check with Lori and Dawn and see if they would like to go. I know I’m not doing anything as far as I know. Tell me why you used the word ‘research.’ That’s something I am not understanding on what you’re trying to tell me,” Vincent told him.

“That’s something I don’t want to talk about over the phone. This is why I wanted to go out for dinner tonight,” Jay replied.

“I understand about personal information, Jay. You sound like it’s not good news.”

“You’re exactly right. I don’t mind waiting for you to talk with Lori and Dawn.”

“I’ll have to put you on hold for a minute or two. Let me go talk with them.”

So Vincent put the phone down for a while. Jay could hear Lori’s voice again, and then Dawn’s.

“I’ll go tell him,” Vincent replied.

“Jay, it’s okay with them. What time do you have in mind? Lori thinks we should go out to Outback or Olive Garden. I’ll let you pick.”

“How about Outback? It’s been forever since I went there with Karen. I’ll tell her what we decided on,” Jay said.

“All right. Sounds good to me. What time do you think we should meet, Jay?”

“How about six o’clock? Would that work? I know it’s rush hour time, but I just need some other things to do until then. Just got something on my mind right now.”

“Is that why you called?”

“Yes,” was the answer.

“We’ll see you at the Outback, Jay.”

Then Vincent put the phone away.

After Vincent disconnected, Jay called his sister.

“Hi, Karen.”

“Hi, Jay. What did Vincent have to say?” she asked.

“He didn’t have anything going on, so he’s bringing Lori and Dawn. We’re going to meet them at the Outback at six. How does that sound to you?”

“I’m good with that. See you then,” she told him.

“See you.”

Then their conversation ended. Now it was time to wash his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Melanie was going to visit the grocery store before children and I got home. Trevor goes to school here in Rhode Island. He wanted to be close to his family, so he didn’t need to move out of the state. Melanie decided on Wal – Mart.

She found her car keys on the counter where she and I usually kept them when we needed to go somewhere. She wasn’t sure what I could be doing at this hour. She would want to visit with me for a short time, depending where I am.

About forty – five minutes later, Melanie had a hard time on finding a parking place since the store was so busy. She parked into an open space where a red Honda pulled out.

“Finally I get a spot. This is always the hard part,” she told herself.

When she turned the ignition off, Melanie opened the trunk open. That’s where she usually keeps the grocery bags. I always had liked the idea of bringing your own bag with you when you shop. I do give her credit for that. When she locked the car, Melanie headed inside the store, found a cart and then started heading to the produce aisle. She thought she saw me passing by her with a man customer. We were speaking in Spanish. The customer looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties, Melanie guessed. I was doing my best to translate the English version of the conversation, but she really didn’t catch what the man was saying. Just a little bit what I was saying to the man.

The man said something in Spanish that Melanie didn’t understand, so the sentences were new to her. She watched me.

“Where is the bakery? Follow me and I’ll show you where it is,” I told the man.

She sounded like he was understanding a little bit of my English, but not much. Melanie headed for the cereal after picking up some bananas and apples. We were fine with veggies, so she didn’t bother collecting anything from that.

She didn’t hear much of the conversation Jay and the gentleman were having after she left the produce aisle. There’s a lot of Spanish Melanie doesn’t understand what I do.

She didn’t really pay any attention on what the shopper was wearing. She’ll have to ask me about that man I was translating to when I come home tonight.

She didn’t hear any other shoppers who had Spanish accents, but she knew we were coming and going as she passed us. Now Melanie heard my name being paged for the fast checkout aisles. She didn’t see me since I left for the bakery. At least I know what I’m doing, Melanie told herself.

She ran into a friend of ours from church. Her name happened to be Lynn. Melanie and I both had been friends with Lynn for a few years now. Lynn isn’t married or have children, but she is seeing somebody. Melanie thinks that this woman might get married sometime soon since they’ve been together for a while now.

“Hi, Melanie. How’s your day?” Lynn asked.

“It’s doing good. Did you find a parking spot without any trouble?”

“I didn’t have any trouble. Why were you asking that kind of question?”

“Because I wasn’t able to find any until a Honda left, so I took it. I’ve been here since.”

“I just came from the bakery. I saw Jay,” Lynn told her.

“You did? Were you able to say hello?”

“No, I wasn’t. He looked busy with a Spanish shopper.”

“He is. They just paged him,” Melanie told her.

“I thought I heard his name. From what I’ve been hearing, he does understand Spanish and can say a lot of the words with the shoppers.”

“Exactly. I have no idea on how he does it,” Melanie agreed.

“I don’t either. I heard a few of my neighbors mention that he has a gift for this translating thing.”

“Of course he does. Even the kids don’t understand him except for the basics,” Melanie replied.

“That’s all I know too, but I did take it in high school.”

“Same here, Lynn. I’ll have to ask him about that on how he knew so much of that language.”

“I was wondering the same thing when he mentioned it to a few friends at church last week or the week before, but I forget which one.”

“This is the area where he’s well – known, Lynn. Are you going to church this week?”

Lynn shook her head.

“I can’t. I’ll be out of town.”

“Where are you going?”

“New York to see one of my younger sisters. It’s her birthday, so this is why I am going there.”

“We’ll miss you at church. Jay and I have a PTA meeting with Cole’s teacher on Thursday. That’s Jay’s next day off.”

“How many days is he off?” Lynn asked.

“Just two. He’s been busy with that schedule he has,” she answered.

“I’m sure you have to be busy if you’re a supervisor in a grocery store.”

“That’s true. He works an eight hour shift like most people do. He says his next paycheck is coming this Friday. We are happy since the bills have just come in.”

“Not my favorite thing to do. When I get back, do you want to do lunch or something?”

“I’d love that, Lynn. We’ll talk about it when you get back.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

Then that’s when Lynn left.

Now it was time to check out. She had enough items on her list Melanie had bought. She was in my aisle, which was nine. She saw I was translating to a few shoppers. They sound like they were comfortable with me. She’ll ask me about the customer who asked about the bakery tonight when I get home from my shift.

Her turn arrived finally. She put her groceries so he could put them away in the bags she had handed out to me. I finally saw who I was checking out.

“Melanie, what a nice surprise to see you here. I didn’t know that you had plans to visit the grocery store,” I greeted her.

“Well, I thought I would so I wouldn’t have to do it tomorrow. I saw you by the produce aisle when I came in with a cart.”

“You did? You could’ve said hello,” I said.

“I wanted to, but you looked busy, so I didn’t bother.”

“We can talk at dinner tonight, sweetheart. I’m busy today. I should be home in a couple of hours.”

“All right. It’s pretty quiet at the house today.”

They both heard a few shoppers behind her talking in Spanish. They looked like they needed him to translate. Jay saw they were regular customers.

“You look like you saw those shoppers behind me that you knew.”

“Of course I know them. They come often and are comfortable with the way I do all of this translating.”

There was no way she and I were going to kiss since this wasn’t the time and place to do that.

She wrote a check and then we said good – bye. After she left the store, Melanie unlocked the car and put the bags in the trunk and then turned on the ignition and was on her way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally time to go out to dinner. Jay was the first one to arrive at the Olive Garden. He still couldn’t get this other Jay off his mind. Who knows, maybe Vincent might agree to what he is going to think about this latest issue.

When Vincent and Dawn took over in June of 2016, Vincent told himself he would try not to have any issues with this new group of friends. He was wrong, but was told that the former manager before him named Paul Francis had no problems with Jay and his group. Why is this happening to him?

So Jay found a parking spot and then walked inside the restaurant. He was able to see Vincent and Dawn waiting. Karen was finding her own parking spot. She had a bit of trouble finding one, but Jay didn’t seem to have any issues with parking.

Vincent saw Jay when he came closer.

“Hi, Jay. How come you didn’t want to talk about your problem over the phone earlier?” Vincent asked.

“Because it’s something I would rather share face – to – face, Vincent. Karen’s joining us.”

“Does she know about this?”

“Of course she does. She was there with me when I looked up this guy on Google.”

“It’s good she knows some of the story,” Vincent said.

“Hi, Dawn. Hi, Lori,” Jay said.

“Hi, Jay. Vincent mentioned you had something that you wanted to tell us.”

“Yes, I do, Lori. It’s a bit interesting, but also confusing.”

“Why’s that?” Dawn asked.

“Didn’t Vincent tell you about the phone call?”

Dawn shook her head.

“No. All I was told that we were going out tonight, and that’s it.”

“You’re going to listen on what I have to say. You’re doing great for your first year of being set free. We’re just taking it time.” Jay told her.

“Thanks .This whole thing still creeps me out and I still want to go back home to Denver.”

“That won’t happen anymore, Dawn. You’re making friends and your message still hasn’t changed.”

“Thank you, Jay.”

A waitress came over to them as Karen joined them in the lobby.

“How many?” the waitress asked.

“Five,” Vincent answered.

“Follow me.”

So they did. Once she handed them their menus and poured some water, Jay was able to begin his story.

“Tell us what you wanted to share, Jay.”

“I’m going to, Lori. This thing is a bit funny. Here’s the problem: I was on the computer browsing around and came across a guy from Rhode Island with the first same and last name. I know I’m not the only Jay McCarey out there. I did write down the information for you to look at, Vincent and Dawn. Not once has this ever happen to me since I started my career as an Elvis Presley impersonator. Why does it have to happen now?”

“Just tell us, Jay. We’re still not following you.”

“Sorry, Lori. What I found out about this guy is that he is married with five children and grew up in a family of six children. That’s what his biography shows us. I have written the information down for you, Vincent.”

“Thanks. What else have you come up with?” he asked.

“Do you want to tell him any of it, Karen?”

“No. I’ll just let you tell since you saw this first,” Karen answered.

“Makes sense. So, Vincent, I was telling Karen when I saw this other guy that I think he might not be who he says he is. You agreed he sounded like he took my indenity away.”

“I do agree, Jay. He might be a Jay under a different name that’s not McCarey. You did see his biography that he knows more than one language.”

“Jay, I don’t like this. Did you report this to the police?”

“No, Vincent, I didn’t. I never really thought about it.”

“Jay, let me tell you something. When I took over from Mr. Francis, I told myself I would do my best not to have any issues like this happen. I was wrong. I was just trying to do my best not to let this happen, but I know you can’t be perfect about it,” Vincent said.

“True. Any ideas what we can do about this other guy? I’m thinking of investigating this guy on my own,” Jay told his manager.

“No. You’re not investigating, Jay. There’s no way I would let you. I’m going to do my best to come up with something.”

Vincent continued to talk.

“Karen, you’re a police officer, right?”

“Yes,” she answered.

“Well, you can do the investigating for us. I just don’t want Jay to get hurt if he does this job.”

“I’m going to look into it some more and see what I can come up with. I told Jay earlier that I would start tomorrow or the next day. Maybe the sheriff will have an idea on this whole thing. I’ll mention it to him.”

“Good idea, Sis.”

“Jay, this can be a big problem. If we found about this earlier, we would have to come up with something else,” Lori said.

Dawn was confused on this whole conversation, so she didn’t bother saying anything. Yes, she knows a bit about this topic when she was sheltered for fourteen years. She’s still used to being sheltered and not being around a bunch of strangers.

“Like what, Lori?” Jay asked.

Lori didn’t answer, but Vincent looked like he had an idea pop up.

“I finally came up with something, Jay.”

“What, Vincent?”

“You remember watching those LifeLock commercials, right?”

“What about them?”

“I’m thinking we could try to use them so you wouldn’t have this problem continue.”

“Vincent’s right. Maybe we can give them a shot and see what happens,” Lori agreed.

“Has this happened to you at all, Vincent?” asked Karen.

“You mean in my whole lifetime or just in Ohio?”

“Lifetime,” she answered.

“No way. We didn’t have any problems like this before. Why is this happening to my new friend and client? That’s something I don’t understand,” Vincent said.

He did sound confused, but Jay and Karen didn’t blame him.

“What about your former friends, coworkers and neighbors? Did they have anything like this back in Easthardwick?” Jay asked.

“No,” was the answer.

Lori agreed with her husband.

“Vincent’s right, Jay. We do see those commercials on TV. We can write their number down and see what they have to say about this whole thing next time we see their ad.”

“You read my mind, Lori. From the description Jay had written down in his biography, he could also be Jay’s age but probably changed things around. How can he learn three other languages? That’s something I don’t understand.”

“I’ll still look into this, Vincent,” Karen told him.

“Good. I wish you luck, Karen. I don’t have anymore ideas to come up with,” Vincent said.

“Maybe that other McCarey guy had somebody else to do this for him if he doesn’t have a computer. He could have also done something else I can’t think of,” Karen said.

“That’s a good thought, Karen. If I were you, I’d better start looking into this thing right now instead of waiting until tomorrow,” Vincent replied.

“I don’t know. I’m still planning to start tomorrow. I am just going to bed early and then worry about it until then.”

“Have it your way. Be sure to keep us posted on what you find.”

Vincent suddenly had another idea pop up.

“I just thought of something. What if this guy happens to change things around?”

“Like what?” Lori asked.

“Maybe he could have also have been a blonde and fifty – three like Jay and also the same birthday and not Cinco de Mayo.”

“Those are good guesses, Vincent.”

Karen was writing down these ideas so she would know where to start.

“Thanks for the suggestions, Vincent. I’ll keep them in mind when I start this investigation.”

“You’re welcome. Just keep us posted on what you find,” Vincent told her.

“I plan to do that. I’ll keep researching this other guy for you, Jay. None of us want to see you getting hurt if you do this one on your own.”

Now Vincent and Lori were starting to get the idea on why Jay wanted to get together with them in person.

“So this is why you wanted to talk,” Lori said.

Since Dawn is still new on being set free, she was quiet so she could learn what these characters have to say. She didn’t plan on asking any questions just yet, so they did the talking.

“Are you okay, Dawn?” Lori asked.

“Yes.”

“You’ve been quiet, but that’s okay,” Karen told her.

“I know. I just don’t understand a whole lot of these things after being set free a year ago. You don’t know what it’s like being sheltered when your husband doesn’t let you do anything,” Dawn told them.

“Dawn, please stop having this subject off your mind. We understand it takes time. Whenever I try something new, I judge people like I did when we first met. This is something new to me.”

“Vincent, yes, it is something new. Just do us a favor.”

“What’s that, Jay?”

“Don’t start judging. If you do, you know what to do,” Lori said to him.

“Yeah, yeah. Read the Bible until things get familiar.”

“Right. We don’t want that again. That happened last year at that New Year’s party you wanted to have.”

“Don’t remind me, Lori. I didn’t know Jay’s other cousins. This is why I judged one of them because of being special needs.”

“You can’t judge someone who has special needs like Robert. He can’t help it,” Jay pointed out.

Robert McCarey is one of Jay’s cousins. They met for the first time last year at the New Year’s party Vincent wanted to have. Robert has nothing to do with this story.

“Just take Robert off our minds, Vincent. He isn’t involved in this issue.”

“Sorry, Karen.”

Their waitress came by to take their orders. When she finished taking their orders, she refilled their glasses with water. While they ate, they talked about other things.

“Who wants to pay tonight?” Lori asked.

“How about me? I was the one who suggested dinner in the first place,” Jay answered.

They all agreed with that. They took their time on eating their meals. When she left their bill, Jay took it and studied the bill on how much this was going to cost. After he used his credit card to charge, she came over once again and left chocolate mints on the table for them.

“Have a good evening,” she said.

Vincent took care of the tip like he offered. When they all stood up, Jay opened the door in the lobby so they could walk out to the cars again.

“Thanks for inviting us, Jay. We’ll talk again soon,” Lori said.

“No problem. It isn’t often we go out to eat like this.”

After everyone went to their cars, Jay was the first one to leave. Now it was time to see how this whole thing happened to him. But how would they be able to reach this Spanish McCarey character? That they will need to work on.


	6. Chapter 6

Melanie was home for the rest of the day after shopping at Wal – Mart and talking with Lynn. I showed up about an hour later. Yes, the other kids were home, including Trevor. I had to help Melanie because Sarah was starting to limp a bit.

“Mom, do you think you need to call the doctor and see if she could help Sarah?” Trevor asked.

“I don’t think that’s necessary, Trevor. I’m sure she’ll feel better soon.”

“That’s right, Mom. I don’t know what happened to that ankle. I hope it’ll be better by tomorrow morning.”

I walked into the kitchen just then. I said good evening in Spanish. That got their attention.

“Hi, Dad. How was your day?” Cole asked.

“Buenos. How about yours?”

“Okay. It’s almost the weekend!” Cole said excitedly.

I then hugged Melanie and we gave each other a kiss on the lips.

“Hola, Melanie. I was surprised to see you shopping at the store earlier,” I told her.

“I know. I wanted to shop there. Who was that customer you were translating to about the bakery?”

“Oh, him. He moved here about three months ago from Spain. He wanted freedom that the country didn’t have and a new life,” I answered.

“Oh. I guess that meant he wanted to try something new? Is he looking for a job or anything? The economy these days is growing fast,” Melanie said.

“I know it is. I don’t hire and fire people. I’m only supervisor, not manager. I don’t want to go that high in my career.”

“I’m sure they found the right person to translate to these customers who are shopping at your store.”

“Si, they are. These illegal immigrants are happy somebody like me can speak their language and understand what they’re trying to tell us.”

“Maybe you can do at school too, Dad. There are lots of Spanish kids at the university and I don’t understand what they’re telling me. I’m not much of a basics type of person,” Trevor said.

“I don’t think I can do that at your school, Trevor. Wal – Mart is enough for me.”

“Bummer. I don’t learn that fast in other languages like you do, Dad.”

“That’s something I’ve been interested in since I was in middle school, Trevor. Yes, I might have visited out of the country, but that’s another way I did learn. It’s never too late, Trevor. You’re still young, and there’s enough time on that.”

“I know, Dad. What did Mom mean by that guy you talked with that wanted to visit the bakery at work?”

“I don’t need to share a lot about him, Trevor. He looked like he was a new shopper for a first visit to the store. This is where I come in.”

“Very nice, Dad. What did Grandma and Grandpa think of you being fluent in three other languages?” Sarah asked.

“They were proud of me like any other parent should be of their children as they grow up. I visited the other countries before I met your mother and a few of them were missions. That’s how I learned other languages as well,” I answered.

That’s his gift that God gave me was speaking other languages that others needed me to translate into another language.

“We also had a Russian shopper on my way to lunch break, Melanie. She looked young, maybe a teenager. I’m not sure. She was surprised I could speak her language. Like the bakery fella, she looked like she needed me to translate.”

“Wow. Did you understand what she was saying in Russian, Jay?” Melanie asked.

“Yes, I was. She wanted to know where we have soup and bread, so I ended up showing her. She looked like she wasn’t familiar with us McCareys.”

To tell the truth, I wasn’t born into the McCarey family. I was more of a Bates type of person or Anderson. I changed the name because of Jay Wonder. I kept the first name Jay when I decided he wanted to switch to McCarey.When I was about thirty or thirty – one, I wanted to change my last name. Melanie wasn’t a McCarey, either. She changed her name to McCarey after we married. I don’t plan to change it again anytime soon. If I do, my family will have to do the same thing.

“I wish I was born a McCarey, Melanie, but it didn’t work out that way. Now that I have changed my name, I don’t think I will go back to being a Bates.”

“Jay, do you think you might be reported for something like on changing your name thing?” Melanie asked.

“Nah. That won’t happen, Melanie,” I answered.

“When I get to be your age, Dad, I want to do that,” William said.

“No, you’re not. My children can’t do that.”

“Why? Mom just said you did it.”

“You can change only your name on somebody you admire, William. That’s why I ended up changing it to McCarey. Jay isn’t a bad name,” I told my youngest child.

“Changing names is cool, Dad,” Trevor agreed.

“I’m not letting you do that either, Trevor. No can do.”

Trevor wasn’t that disappointed much at all like William was. He didn’t think he wanted to do that like I had done. This was the first time that I had said anything like this in front of my five children. Yes, a few of my siblings know I did such a thing like this. I was a bad – boy type of person when I changed the last name to McCarey. I’ve been wanted in a few cities in Rhode Island, but didn’t let anyone be a success to find where I was in Rhode Island. No way I was going to tell them something that I did was against the law.

The last time I was able to be set free from prison was when William was born five years ago and I haven’t done anything since then. I usually would be behind bars every two four years, and then it would be time for freedom again. I haven’t come up with any new ideas in the past five years to do it again, so I’m using Wal – Mart as my job until I do something wrong. I really do have the gift of foreign language like people have been hearing. People admire me for that.

We had chicken tonight for dinner, which I volunteered once again to cook. I do this almost every night. When I’m not cooking, Melanie does this. It’s not often we take turns like this. Sarah is the only sibling Trevor has that enjoys reading murder mysteries, so she better not get any ideas to follow my footsteps in crime. So, yes, Sarah and her siblings were children of a criminal. They do pretty well for themselves, let me tell you.

During the meal, my entire family didn’t say much. We were mostly eating and enjoying the meal I had come up with. Everyone stayed up until eight, except for William and Cole since they were too young to stay up. Not once have Sarah and her siblings done anything that’s against the law, so they’re a good example for me. Trevor is twenty, so he stayed up as long as I and Melanie did. When we turned off the television set, the three went upstairs and hopped into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Karen did start her research on this other Jay McCarey that her older brother looked up like she had promised both her brother and Vincent. She hoped there was something to share, which there was. The sheriff knew exactly who this character was when she mentioned it when she walked in for the day.

“Hi, Karen.”

“Hi, Sheriff. Can I ask you something? It’s quite important.”

“What’s that?”

The sheriff was showing interest in what her question was.

“Here’s something interesting that my brother found while browsing on the computer yesterday. He came across another Jay McCarey. Have you heard of him?”

“Yes, I have.”

That surprised Karen when the sheriff said he knew who this Spanish character was.

“How do you know who this character is, Sheriff?”

“I’ve been in touch with other officers out there in his local area.”

“So you know he’s in Rhode Island then.”

“Exactly. Why do you ask that?”

“Because Vincent is curious when we talked about him at dinnertime last night,” she answered.

“Oh. Let me tell you something, Karen. You should remember this.”

“What is it that I need to know about this other Jay McCarey?”

“He’s been wanted in several cities of Rhode Island.”

Now Karen saw she was really getting somewhere, thanks to the sheriff.

“What did he do in the past?” Karen asked.

“Robbery, battery, murder, identity theft, etc. You name it.”

“Which one has he used the most?”

“Murder. If you ever meet him, please keep what I have already told you.”

“Does that mean he will be arrested if I ever do meet this guy?”

“I’ve heard from a sheriff friend out there recently that Mr. McCarey hasn’t done anything with the law for about five years now, which is good. He’s still going to keep an eye on him. Here’s something else you might want to be interested in.”

“What?”

This Jay translator character was getting more interesting to her from what the sheriff is telling her right now.

“He keeps stealing other people’s last names. He was born with the name Jay. His real name happens to be Jay Bates.”

“Why did he choose McCarey?”

“That’s something my friend doesn’t know how to answer,” the sheriff replied.

“There is something else I learned about him,” the sheriff continued.

“What’s that?”

“He heard that Jay changed his last name to yours because he admires your brother.”

“How many times has he changed his name? Jay and I already guessed he probably stole our last name on somebody he isn’t who he says he is.”

“That’s a good thought and you got it right. He has five children and a wife. I also heard that his children don’t even know their own father is wanted by the law for so many years.”

“Why don’t they just take him to court and lock him up again?”

“I don’t know how to answer that either, Karen. Yes, he’s an interesting character. His sentences are usually two to four years and then he does something else.”

“Oh. Jay and I have talked about trying to meet him to see if he really is a real person.”

“If you do that, I want you to be careful. What does your friend Vincent think?”

“He’s curious like the rest of us are,” Karen answered.

“If I were your brother’s manager, I’d feel the same way you are right now. If I learn anything new about him, I’ll have my friend call you if you want him to.”

“That will be great, Sheriff. I still want to learn more about him.”

“You sure will. He’s visited out of the country to learn these foreign languages we’ve been reading about in his biography.”

“Jay and I saw that too. Maybe that’s where he is well – known – translating and criminal.”

“Bingo. That’s where you got it right, Karen. I’ll keep you posted if there’s anything new like I said before.”

“Thanks. I’ll have to share this with Jay and Vincent. Dawn’s still out there, but she only listens and that’s about it because of her sheltered life in Denver.”

An idea popped in her head about Dawn’s husband.

“I just got an idea, Sheriff.”

“What’s that?”

“I’m going to share this with Jay and Vincent as well, but you’re the first to know. Do you think this Jay McCarey could have been friends with Ted Rivera?”

“That’s a good one, but I have no clue who this Ted Rivera person is.”

“He’s the one who kept Dawn sheltered for fourteen years,” she answered.

“That’s too bad. Maybe you can try to find some new information on Ted. I like your suggestion on this, Karen.”

“So I get brownie points for this one, then.”

“Yes, you do. If you’ll excuse me, I have a few telephone calls to make.”

“Thanks for telling me who this guy really is, Sheriff.”

“You’re welcome. We’re still looking into him as well.”

Another question came to Karen’s mind and she decided to ask it now.

“I have another question,” she said.

“What’s that?”

“His biography mentioned his middle name was Barry. Is that true or not?”

“It’s true. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask me.”

“I will.”

Karen left his office and decided to check the women and men and see how they were doing. She likes to start her day off by doing this to see how the prisoners were turning out. This she would really share with Vincent and Jay.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, I and Melanie were up bright and early. Tomorrow was the PTA meeting with Cole’s teacher.

“Jay?”

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

The time told them it was only seven – fifteen, so I still had plenty of time to eat with his family and hang out for a bit.

“I had a question, but I forgot,” Melanie answered.

“That’s okay. I’m sure you’ll think of it later.”

“I guess you’re right. William does have a question that he wants to ask you about.”

“What is the question?”

“A sleepover this weekend.”

“I’ll talk with him.”

“That’s what I told him,” she said.

The telephone rang just then. It was the police, asking to talk with me. No, I haven’t done anything against the law recently, but I took the phone from my wife. I could be wrong, but let’s wait and see what they have to say.

“Who is it?” I asked.

“The police,” was the answer.

“I didn’t do anything wrong lately.”

“I know, Jay. Just talk with them and get it over with.”

So I did what she told him to.

“Hello. This is Jay speaking.”

“Mr. Bates, we’re calling to ask you to come to the station when you have the chance.”

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I keep telling my wife that,” I said.

“You’ll find out what it’s about if you get here. What time do you go to Wal – Mart today?” the sheriff asked.

“In another hour or two.”

“So you have plenty of time to talk with us. If you come now, it’ll be done.”

“Okay. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes, Sheriff.”

Melanie watched as I put the phone back in the cradle.

“What did the sheriff say?” Melanie asked.

“I have to go there to the station.”

“Oh. Do you think you’ll be back when you’re finished?”

“I think so. I still have time left before I go to work.”

“That’s right. Watch out for the traffic.”

“I usually do. Bye, sweetheart.”

“Bye, Jay. Let me know what the sheriff has to say,” she said.

“Of course you’ll know. I tell you what goes on, don’t I?”

“Yes.”

She didn’t bother answering that question in Spanish, even though she does know that word.

I grabbed my car keys and walked out to the garage and drove off. She hoped there wasn’t anything serious that the police wanted me for. She began to pray that it wasn’t anything to do with the law.

Trevor came downstairs to make himself a couple of scrambled eggs for breakfast.

“Good – morning, Mom. Where’s Dad? He’s usually here when I come down every morning,” Trevor said.

“He just left for the police station since they wanted to see him right away,” she answered.

“I hope they don’t arrest him again.”

“I agree with you. Do you want me to take over on the scrambled eggs?”

“Nah, I got it, but maybe you can do it next time.”

“Okay,” she said.

They talked while Trevor ate his breakfast. I finally arrived at the police station and walked in. I found the sheriff still sitting at his desk. Then he looked up.

“Glad you could come, Mr. Bates,” the sheriff said.

“I’m not a Bates anymore, Sheriff. I thought you knew that by now.”

“Of course you’re still a Bates. Just want to talk, that’s all.”

“Did I do anything wrong? I haven’t done anything since the last time I was in prison.”

“Actually, you have done something. This is why I was calling you to come over here.”

“How do you know I did anything wrong?”

“I got a videotape from your manager at Wal – Mart just last night. This is why I wanted you to come over and watch the tape.”

“What’s it about?”

“You’ll see for yourself, Mr. Bates.”

“It’s McCarey, not Bates,” I kept correcting him.

Yes, all five of my children are involved with theater in their schools, including Trevor, so they follow the McCarey gift of music.

The sheriff turned on the videotape.

I saw myself a couple seconds later.

“There you are in the parking lot,” the sheriff said.

“Yes, I’m not blind, Sheriff. Of course I was in the parking lot. What time did you say I was there?”

“Sometime after you got off for the day,” was the answer.

“Of course I was there. I was going home.”

“See here? The manager kept the cameras on everyone including you.”

“Of course she does. That’s part of the security system at the store.”

“That’s true. She said she had to send it to me because there was probably something wrong with the videotape.”

“When did you get this tape?” I asked.

“Sometime last night about a little after six – thirty,” he answered.

“Oh. I was home,” I repeated.

“And my son has a question for me about this weekend,” I added.

“I don’t care what question your son has. I care about you right now.”

“And not the other citizens?”

“I’m not worried about them right now, Mr. Bates.”

“It’s McCarey. I don’t respond to Bates anymore,” I kept repeating.

“Keep watching the video. I’m sure you’ll catch what your boss did.”

So I did what I was told. He did see a gun that I carried with me wherever I went. Yes, that’s the truth.

“What about the gun I have? I use it to protect myself and my family.”

“You’ve also used it as a murder weapon in the past. This must’ve been what she caught on this tape,” the sheriff said.

“You got to be kidding me!” I said in Spanish.

“Speak English.”

“It means you got to be kidding me in English,” I translated.

“Oh. I didn’t take Spanish when I was in school.”

“Too bad. I’m fluent, in case you don’t know that.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. This is what your boss caught. You murdered somebody and one of my deputies is having the parking lot as a crime scene. You’re under arrest.”

“WHAT!”

I wasn’t believing this, but I was lying about what I said.

“You’re lying right now, Jay.”

“Of course I am not!” I lied.

Oops. I should’ve kept quiet. I am good at lying sometimes, but mostly when it comes to the law.

The sheriff put me in handcuffs and found an empty cell that was available.

“You can’t do this to me! I need to be at work today!”

“I’m going to call the manager and let her know what’s going on. You’re not going to work for a while.”

After the sheriff left, he did what he told me – he called up Wal – Mart and told them that I am officially behind bars. He did call Melanie as well.

“Mrs. Bates?”

“Yes?” Melanie said after she picked up.


	10. Chapter 10

Karen had an idea – why not invite her brother, his manager and Dawn for breakfast this morning? She had no clue what their schedule was like. Karen made the calls. Jay was available.

“Hi, Sis,” he greeted her.

“Hi, Blue Jay. I just thought of something, but I’d like to get together with you and the others. There’s something I would like to share with you all.”

“Did you call Vincent yet?” Jay asked.

“No, but I will. I just wanted to know if you were all open to come over for breakfast this morning.”

“I’m available. I have no clue what Vincent and Dawn have going on. You can ask them.”

“I did a bit of research on the other Jay McCarey. This is why I wanted you for breakfast this morning.”

“You sound like it’s not good news.”

“Of course it isn’t,” she told him.

“I hate bad news. I just thought of something,” Jay said.

“What?”

“Why not get Penny Clark in on this one?”

Penny is Jay’s lawyer.

“That’s a very good idea, Blue Jay. She hasn’t met Vincent yet or knows Paul left.”

“Exactly. I just want to try to get together with Penny sometime today or this week and see if she’s interested about this Jay Barry character. Maybe she’ll have ideas.”

“Good idea. Mind if I come along?”

“Only if you want to. I think I better invite Vincent along so they could meet.”

“I like that. He might want to listen on what you have to say.”

“I’ll bring it up at breakfast.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you then.”

“Wait. Don’t hang up yet,” he said.

“What?”

“What time do you want us to come over?”

“How about a couple of hours?” she asked.

“That can work. I haven’t been up very long,” he told her.

He’d been up since seven – thirty. He sometimes sleeps late, but hasn’t done much of that lately.

“I also have an idea about Dawn, but I will share it with you at breakfast,” Karen said.

“Okay. Is she going to like your suggestion?”

“I don’t know how she would react to this. Being sheltered is all she knows. I still feel bad for her,” Karen answered.

“So do I. Too bad Mom and Dad aren’t here. I think they would’ve liked Vincent.”

“Same here. See you later.”

“See ya,” he said.

After getting off with Jay, Karen did exactly what she told Jay – she called up Vincent. It turned out he was awake. He still sounded tired when he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Hi, Vincent. This is Karen.”

She heard him yawn on the other side of the phone.

“Did I interrupt anything, Vincent?” Karen asked him.

“Not really. I’m still in bed,” he answered.

“You sound tired. Listen, I just got off the phone with Jay. Are you available for breakfast at my house in a couple of hours?”

“Let me ask Lori. Hold on.”

He yawned again as he got up to stretch.

“Lori?”

He found her downstairs in the kitchen. Dawn hasn’t woken up yet either. She sleeps in sometimes like he does, but it’s more.

“Yes, Vincent?” she asked.

She was making coffee. Lori has been awake for about fifteen to twenty minutes, so she’s more alert than he is.

“Karen’s on the phone. She is inviting us to breakfast at her house in a couple of hours. What do you think?”

“Sure, I can go. You still sound tired,” she said.

“You bet I am.”

He began to wheeze. It was asthma talking, she could tell.

“Vincent, why don’t you stay in bed today? You look tired.”

“I know I am, but I am not going to stay in bed. I don’t want to miss out on breakfast with Jay Wonder and Karen. I’m going.”

He wheezed and coughed again.

“Where are Mary and Dawn?” Vincent asked his wife.

“Mary’s getting dressed and Dawn is still sleeping. She doesn’t know that we had a telephone call. I’m sure she’ll join us,” Lori answered.

“She lives with us now, Lori. Of course she’s coming.”

Vincent headed back upstairs. He returned to the phone call.

“It’s okay, Karen. We’re going to be there,” Vincent said.

“Thanks. I was about to give up on waiting because you were gone for a while,” she told him.

“Good thing you didn’t give up. See you soon.”

Then they got off the phone. Norman and Jay weren’t at home when Karen made those phone calls to Jay and Vincent. They were having the weekend with a couple of friends from school.

It was now time to figure out what to decide on for breakfast. None of them really were fans of sweet tooth, but she thought of making either French toast or waffles. She never has syrup in the fridge. There’s no need to do that. She thought of leaving out fruits and vegetables instead. So that’s what she exactly planned to do.


	11. Chapter 11

Melanie wasn’t so sure what to tell our friends at church on that I am behind bars and didn’t go to work like I thought I would. I did have my lunch with me while behind bars. At least that was something I could do when lunchtime arrived.

The sheriff came back in about twenty minutes during me eating lunch.

“Mr. Bates?”

“It’s McCarey,” I repeated for the hundredth time.

“Your manager said at the store you’re not going to be working with them and the foreign shoppers anymore until I say you’re welcome to go.”

“That would be what – another two or four years from now?” I asked.

This is ridiculous. Why would I be behind bars? I’m used to being behind bars with handcuffs. That’s been going on since I was in college on my freshman year. This is fun sometimes because you get to meet some of the other people who are serving their time. I wonder if I will get to do that again since I am here.

“We’ll decide when we get more evidence, Mr. Bates. You will have to cooperate with us on the answers we will be asking you.”

“Why would I need to answer your questions? I’ve done that in the past, but I AM NOT going through it anymore.”

When I finished yelling at the sheriff, I opened my water bottle. When I put the top back on, I felt a lot better. That’s when I burped. The sheriff deserved that one without an excuse me.

He didn’t say anything when I gave him that burp. Ha, ha, I told myself in Spanish. Good thing the sheriff didn’t learn any foreign languages in school so he wouldn’t understand what I said.

Maybe he will arrest some people that don’t speak English very well and not know what they say in their language. I’m happy that I am fluent enough to translate.

“May I ask you something, Sheriff?” I asked when I finished burping in front of his face.

“What’s that, Mr. Bates?”

He was still looking at me.

“Do you think you will arrest any people that are immigrants and you won’t know their language?”

“I might. I have no idea when that will happen or what they did for me to lock them up. Why do you ask such a question like that for?”

“Because I can speak more than one language. This is why I offered to help you so you’ll know so you will understand what I translate for you.”

“What languages do you know? You are an American.”

“You don’t need to remind me that I happen to be an American like you. What do you think of my idea? I don’t mind going on the road with you so that way you will understand next time when you speak to an immigrant.”

“Let me think about it, Mr. Bates. It’s a good suggestion. You haven’t answered my question yet,” he told me.

“I know Arabic, Spanish, and Russian,” I answered.

“That’s a lot to learn, Mr. Bates. Lately I’ve been using a translator app so that way I can understand what the immigrants tell me. It’s pretty helpful too.”

“That’s good. I’m even better than a translator app.”

“We’ll see about that. I’ll mention it to the deputies. I’m not sure how they would react to this suggestion of yours. It’s a good idea, though,” he told me.

“What did Melanie say when you called her to let her know I am in the jailhouse again?” I asked him.

“She yelled at me.”

“You deserve it.”

“Answer this question for me, Mr. Bates.”

“Better be good,” I said.

“Do you have your gun with you right now?”

“It’s in my car. Don’t go there, Sheriff. I’m not giving you my car keys.”

“I think I am going to have those because I would like to take that gun of yours away from you.”

“Not a chance, Sheriff. I ain’t giving you those keys for a million years.”

“If that’s how you want it, Mr. Bates, I will keep you here longer.”

“At least I got released in time to have my last child. I’m thankful that I got to meet him instead of being in orange. If you didn’t set me free, I wouldn’t have known my child.”

“But you’re not being a good example to these children of yours, Mr. Bates. It might give them ideas since you’re not a good influence on them. They might get the idea that it was good to have their own criminal records in the future. You don’t want that, do you?”

“No, sir.”

“Then I would suggest that you stay away from your children during your time here.”

“How long do you suggest I stay here? Two to four years from now? You always set that up.”

“Let me think about it. I need to start looking more into this.”

“Like I keep saying to you a hundred times, my name isn’t Bates anymore. I’m done responding to that. Did you call Melanie Mrs. Bates?” I asked.

“Of course I did. She responded to it. I know your kids were born a McCarey, but I still like to think of them as Bates as well. Not just you and your wife.”

“I think I would like to have a pit stop,” I said.

I did need to pee, so that’s why I told the sheriff that.

“All right. You may go, but you still have to come back here when you’re done.”

He opened the door for me and I walked out.

As I headed for the men’s room, I looked at the clock – 11:10. Where did the time go? It seemed to me that it felt earlier than that because I have been here since I had to head to Wal – Mart. He’s wasting my time, I told myself in Russian. I looked around again – I didn’t see anyone nearby me to hear me talk in Russian. I don’t care if the police department here knows the accent.

When I got to the men’s room, I saw nobody was at the front when I opened the door. No way are they going to catch me when I leave. I needed to be with my family. So that’s exactly what I did.

While heading to my car, I didn’t see any signs of the sheriff’s cars, which I found to be a good sign. If they were, I would have to go back to my cell. I decided to head back to the house. I needed to talk to my wife in person, not over the phone.

I saw Melanie’s car was in the garage when I pulled in. I’m not sure what she could be doing at this time of day, but I didn’t want to call her on the phone from the police department, which I believe is that the sheriff would’ve want me to do.

I didn’t bother parking in the garage, but I did notice that she didn’t bother closing the garage door. I have no idea why she did it. I walked into the front door when I turned the ignition off in my car.

I opened the door. The house was quiet. No screaming kids since they were in school. Trevor is only twenty years old and he is old enough to live on his own. He’s in college also.

Melanie heard me slam the door.

“Jay, you’re home early,” she told me.

“Yes, but I didn’t come from the store.”

“Why’s that?” Melanie asked me.

“Because I have been at the police station all day. He had me behind bars.”

“You didn’t murder anyone, did you?”

I couldn’t lie to my wife, so all I did say was, “Yes. I’m not going to give him any answers.”

“Better not. I don’t want you in jail for another two to four years. You have the kids to think about.”

“That’s why I’m here. I didn’t want to call from the sheriff’s department.”

“Tell me what the conversation was. Just don’t give the kids any ideas about starting their own criminal records.”

“That’s what the sheriff said, Melanie. He doesn’t want me to see the kids anymore for a while because of me in prison right now. All he said was he’s going to figure out how long I should be in prison.”

“If you do, that means you won’t be home for supper tonight?”

I shook my head and answered, “That’s right. I don’t think he would let me go back here. He did call the store about that saying I wouldn’t be there today because of my time being wasted with him. Mind if I bring another water bottle with me before I head back to the cell?”

“Yes. Is that why you came home?”

I answered one more time, “Si.”

When she went into the kitchen, I followed her.

“I was able to eat my lunch,” I told her.

“That’s good. I’d better get back there now if I were you, Jay. You don’t want them to notice you ran away back to me.”

“I’m sure they already have. All I did was ask to be excused to visit the restroom.”

“Is that another reason why you came home to me?”

I said one more time, “Si.”

“Okay. Go quickly and then get back to that cell of yours.”

“About that, Melanie. There is something that the sheriff liked about an idea I came up with.”

“What’s the idea?” Melanie asked.

“That if he arrests somebody who doesn’t speak English, let me come along so that way I could help him translate. He said all he uses is an app for that. He has something even better.”

“What did he say about that?”

“He said he never took any foreign language classes when he was in school, so this is why I brought it up. All he said was that he’ll think about it.”

I ran to the closest bathroom and did that. I had to do what my wife said about heading back to the jail. I didn’t want to listen to her on that, but I had to do it. I told myself as I washed my hands that I wouldn’t go back there. Now my wife is telling me to do that. I hope I don’t have to get handcuffed again today, but I doubt it. Off I went to the jail.

When I parked my car, those sheriff’s cars were still not around to be seen. I hope this was a close call, I told myself as I locked the car and then walked as fast as I could to get back to my cell if it wasn’t already taken while I was at home.

“Mr. Bates!” the sheriff said angrily.

I’ve heard my former last name a zillion times from this department, so I am going to keep correcting them. Yes, the name McCarey is my new last name. I did grow up with the name of Bates, but I did change my identity. I have no idea why the police would remember to call me McCarey instead of Bates. This argument sure is getting old.

“Yes, sir?”

“I noticed you were out of your cell after you left for the restroom and didn’t return. What were you doing?”

“I wanted to go home because I didn’t want to call my wife over the phone like I thought you wanted me to. I just told her what you said about my children and a criminal record. Are you going to keep me here for two to four years like you always have in the past?” I asked.

“Yes. We’ll still be working on your case whether you cooperate or not.”

“Good luck,” I told him.

Once again, I was handcuffed and put back in my cell. Like I said before, I am used to this.

“I will be heading home soon, Mr. Bates. If you get to escape one more time, you will not be able to have your car keys anymore.”

Wow. I am still not going to let this guy collect my keys from me.

“You’re not going to have them. Only I can use them. How long will you plan to have my car keys taken away?”

“I just told you, Mr. Bates. I’ll just have one of my deputies take the keys and return your car to your wife on his way home from his shift. That’s why I was asking for the car keys of yours.”

“Do you think I can trust you?” I asked.

“Just do it, Mr. Bates.”

He didn’t even bother to say the magic word please, but I had to do it anyway. When I did that, I didn’t see the sheriff anymore for the day. He’s not a very nice person when it comes to prison with the other citizens. I didn’t fall asleep until around seven – fifteen because I had nothing to do to keep me entertained. In prison, you don’t get entertained at all. This is another thing I am used to. Good – night, everyone.


	12. Chapter 12

Before the sheriff left for the evening, he came in with about three other guys with handcuffs, so I wasn’t the only one that he locked up for the day. I studied the guys that he brought in. None of them looked familiar to me. Maybe I’ll be able to get out of prison tomorrow. I still have no clue if Melanie told the kids about my being here in prison.

Yes, I did bring my phone with me. The sheriff doesn’t know that, but I thought it made sense so I could talk with my family rather than not using the phone here. They’re pretty limited on people who want to call the prisoners on that telephone number. I’ve known this for a long time enough to know.

He locked up the guys.

“See you tomorrow, Mr. Bates. Sleep well.”

I didn’t bother responding. The guys were much younger than I was, from what I saw. One of them looked like he was in his late twenties to early thirties. I wonder what these guys did that brought them here and how long they’ve been messing with the law. One of them recognized me.

“I’ve seen you before,” he said.

“You don’t look familiar to me,” I told him.

“I know who you are because I read about you in the papers and watch the news on TV. Now we’ve met.”

“What’s your name?” I asked.

He was the late twenty person I just mentioned.

“It’s John, Jay.”

“I’ve never seen you before, but I’m happy to meet new people who are with me today,” I told John.

“Why are you here tonight?” he asked me.

“I was heading on to work when I got a phone call from the sheriff. Then he arrested me. He hasn’t told me how long I’ll be here this time. He did say he’s going investigate my case, whether I cooperate or not.”

“It would be nice to stay for a short while, wouldn’t it? You can tell us why he locked you up.”

“Well, I do have a criminal record. I’ve been messing around with the law since I was in college, John. Now I am in my forties. I mostly play with murder.”

“Breaking and entering for me,” he said, and then asked, “how long have you been a murderer?”

“About twenty years or so. I’ve always used the same weapon,” I told him truthfully.

“The sheriff didn’t tell me how long I will be here for breaking and entering. Mind if I ask another question?”

“What’s that?”

“How long do you serve here in prison?”

“About every two to four years. Last time I was out of here was only five years ago. I think of this as my home when I am here. I have family to worry about too, you know.”

“Not me. I am a senior in college, so I do want to finish my education.”

“Tell me what you’re studying,” I said.

“It’s Spanish, which is my best subject.”

When he said that, I was glad to hear that I’m not the only one who has that interest.

“Guess what?” I told him.

“What’s that? Better be interesting.”

“I’m good with Spanish. I speak two other languages besides English and Spanish.”

“Wow. Maybe you can help me with my homework.”

“We’ll wait and see. I’m fluent from what I just told you.”

“That’s awesome. Does the sheriff know the language?”

“He told me he uses an app for that and never studied foreign language.”

“Isn’t that a shame.”

“I agree. At least I’m lucky he doesn’t know the language enough for him to understand what I say.”

“Guess so. What do you think of the idea on helping me with my homework?”

“I don’t know if I can do that, John. I never got help much when I got into foreign language. That’s my gift from God and I plan to keep it. I have customers to think about too, instead of wasting my time here.”

“Would you mind not mentioning religion, McCarey? Some of us around here aren’t. What do you do for a living?”

“I’m supervisor at Wal – Mart. I translate for the customers. This is why I worry about being in prison at the moment. I do like one thing about being behind bars.”

“What’s that?” another guy asked.

This time I didn’t bother asking what his name was. He looks like he’s about ten years older than I am, but I don’t care.

“I like this place because I get to meet new people when I am serving two to four years. It’s a good way to make friends.”

“You’re making friends now, aren’t you?”

“Looks that way. I have five children to worry about. The youngest is five. That’s when I stopped spending time here because of him. The sheriff and my wife agree that I am not setting a good example for my children by having a criminal record,” I answered.

“Five kids is too many for me to handle. I’m divorced, but I do happen to have a twelve – year – old daughter.”

“My youngest child is five like I just said. He is in his first year of elementary school. He seems to be a smart kid.”

“That’s a good thing. How old is the oldest child?”

“He’s twenty and is a sophomore in college. He doesn’t show interest to be like me with foreign language.”

“You must be one proud father, then. I’m getting sleepy. It’s nice to meet and chat with you, Mr. McCarey.”

“Same here. We’ll talk in the morning. I’ll see if I can sleep myself.”

That’s exactly what I did. I was able to sleep well, to tell the truth. These guys don’t need to know everything about my criminal past, even if it means I did that in several states before I moved here to Rhode Island. Now that’s when I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Jay decided now was the right time to call his lawyer, Penny. He wanted to update her since it’s been years. At least she agreed to stay with him just in case he needed her in the future, and this is a good idea to use her now while they were talking about Jay Barry.

Karen didn’t hang around to hear Jay make the phone call. She, Dawn, Vincent, and Lori left sometime after breakfast and give Jay some privacy to make this phone call.

“Hello?” Jay heard her voice.

She sounded like she was heading the retirement age, Jay guessed, but again could be wrong.

“Hi, Penny. Remember me? This is Jay McCarey.”

“Of course I remember you. How have you been? I was just thinking about you for some time.”

“I’m doing good, but busy. I have a lot going on right now. I just wanted to bring you up – to – date since it’s been forever.”

“Yes, it has, Jay. It’s nice hearing your voice again, though. Tell me what’s been going on.”

“A lot like I just said. It’s a long story.”

“If it’s a long story, we can do lunch or whatever. You can come to my office if you want to.”

“I guess I will do that. I prefer face – to – face on this story. When would you like to expect me?”

“Anytime. I don’t have any clients until about two – thirty. Lunch sounds good to me.”

“Lunch it is. I’ll be happy to pay,” he told her.

“All right. I’ll see you at noon.”

“Noon sounds good. Do you want me to bring anybody?”

“It really doesn’t matter either way, but you’re free to do that.”

“Okay. I’ll see you at noon.”

That’s when they got off. After the short phone call, Jay called Karen first.

“Hi, Karen,” he said when she picked up her phone.

“Hi, Jay. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you again. What’s going on?” Karen asked.

“Well, I just got off the phone with Penny. She sounds like she’s heading to retirement from what I heard in her voice.”

“People age fast for sure. What made you call?”

“I’m going to lunch with Penny today. Darn, I forgot to ask her about where she wants to meet. I’ll call her back after we’re done.”

“Okay. I’d like to hear what you have to tell me.”

“Well, Penny and I are going to lunch as I just said. I told her it was a long story, and it’s the best way to tell in person, so she’s open until three since she doesn’t have any clients right now. I’m guessing she would be busy if any of them comes in later. I did ask her if you and Vincent could come along.”

“What did she say?” Karen asked.

“Either way is fine. I’m deciding to take you both so she could meet Vincent and Dawn.”

“I like the idea. Have you called him yet?”

“No, but I thought you would be the first.”

“Okay. I’ll see if I can find a baby – sitter for Norman and Jay unless any of the neighbors are free.”

“You don’t need to tell what you decide on the boys. I’ll just see you at lunch. I haven’t picked a place yet. Lunch is at noon.”

“Thanks for giving me the time, Jay. Why don’t we do Olive Garden or something like that?”

“I’m the one who called this meeting for Penny, so I can choose. I vote for Subway. It’s healthy.”

“I like the idea. See you then.”

“Okay, Karen. See you then.”

“See ya.”

Then they hung up. Jay had always enjoyed hearing Karen’s voice and sharing her company. They have been best of friends since she was born in 1979.

He dialed the law office again. Her secretary answered.

“Would you tell Penny Clark that Jay McCarey is on the telephone?”

“Yes,” she answered.

That’s when Penny got on the phone once more.

“Hi, Jay. What made you call back so soon?”

“Well, Penny, I forgot to talk about where to meet for lunch. My sister Karen and my managers are coming. I told my sister that I vote for Subway. What do you think?”

“Subway sounds good to me. I’ll see you then, Jay.”

“Okay. Bye.”

That’s when she let the phone dial.

He punched in Vincent’s number. He heard Mary’s voice.

“Hello, Mary. This is Jay. May I speak to your father, please?”

“Yes, Jay. I’ll go get him.”

“Are you having a nice day so far?”

“Yes, Jay,” Mary repeated.

“That’s good.”

Jay hoped that he surprised Penny by using the word managers instead of manager. He left her a mystery there, which is good. Vincent got on.

“Hi, Jay. Mary said you called. What’s up?” Vincent asked.

“Vincent, I made a call to Karen and my lawyer. I only wanted to bring my lawyer updated because it’s been years. I want you and Dawn to come along.”

“Does she know about Paul Francis leaving Jay Wonder?”

“No. This is why I wanted to have lunch with her. Are you open? She’s open at noon.”

“Let me check with Lori. Hold on. Maybe I should bring Lori along.”

“That’ll be great, Vincent. I’ll wait.”

“Lori, Jay’s on the phone. He invited us to lunch at noon. You and Dawn have to come.”

“All right. I’m sure Dawn would agree to go out again. It’s giving her lots of adventures since being set free from Ted.”

“That’s true. I can’t believe it will be three years this June since we’ve been with Jay and his band.”

“I know. What time and place did Jay want to meet?” Lori asked.

“He said noon at Subway. I’m good with that plan.”

“Tell him that’s fine.”

“I will.”

He headed back to the kitchen.

“Jay, it’s okay. Lori and Dawn are both coming like you just said. See you then.”

“Okay, Vincent. See you.”

That’s when the phone call ended.

“Dawn!” Vincent yelled.

Dawn was upstairs, but was just starting to blowdry her hair when she heard Vincent. She put it down again and went downstairs.

“Yes, Vincent?”

“We have a lunch date at noon. Jay set up a lunch date for meeting at Subway. We’re expected to meet his lawyer.”

“Why does Jay have a lawyer?” Lori asked.

“I have no idea, but it’s a good idea when something comes up. I’m guessing that this Jay Barry character has something to do with this.”

“Probably,” Lori agreed.

“What do you say, Dawn?”

“I’d be happy to go, Vincent. I was about to start blowdrying my hair.”

“Sorry. I didn’t pay attention that you were taking a shower.”

“Just finished, actually. Did Jay say who his lawyer was?” Dawn asked.

This is a new adventure to her, so she’ll be learning something new.

Dawn headed back up the stairs.

“Dawn sounds like she doesn’t want to be in public anymore,” Lori told him.

“I know. She’s always talking about it. I understand it’s giving her time to heal from being abusive from Ted after all of these years. She’s not going back to Denver.”

Lori had to agree.

“If she does, then she won’t have anymore money to support her and the kids if she uses it all up after these past couple years.”

“I know, but she has a lot of money of her own since leaving Ted.”

“That’s true. I’m happy that she’s making her own money.”

“Me too,” Vincent agreed.

Let’s see what happens at lunch when the time comes, he told himself. He hoped this lawyer is friendly and would accept him and Dawn as the new managers of Jay Wonder. Then he felt some wheezing coming up.


	14. Chapter 14

Jay showed up at the right time he talked with Karen a couple of hours ago. He was more awake than he was on the phone, but Karen understood that. He wasn’t so sure if Vincent did the same thing to her or not, but it didn’t matter to him.

He rang the doorbell.

“Hi, Jay.”

Jay walked in immediately.

“Hi, Sis. Vincent here yet?”

“Not yet,” was the answer.

“You did say you had something you wanted to share with us.”

“I do. But you’ll have to wait until Vincent and Dawn get here so I won’t have to repeat myself.”

He didn’t say anything again until he followed her into the kitchen. He also noticed that the house was quiet.

“Where are Norman and Jay?”

“At a friend’s house for a weekend sleepover.”

“I didn’t pay attention they had one coming up.”

“I’m their mother, remember? You don’t need to know everything.”

“True. Do you have the coffee running?”

“Yes, I do. Do you want some?”

“Please. I didn’t have any when I got up.”

He helped himself on this one. At fifty – three and a half, he likes to be independent and not have anyone depend on him like Dawn is. She’ll get used to being independent again, he told himself.

“Have you contacted Penny yet?”

“Not yet, but I plan to. I just thought she might like to have an update from me.”

“Okay. I do agree with you since you don’t talk with her much.”

About twenty minutes later, both sister and brother heard the doorbell ring.

“Do you want me to answer it?” he asked.

“You can do it. We’re having scrambled eggs today.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Jay headed to the front door. Yes, Vincent was here.

“It’s Vincent, Karen.”

He opened the door for his manager and family to come on in.

“Good morning, Vincent,” Jay greeted him as he shut the door.

“Good morning to you too, Jay. How are you this morning?”

“Very well, thank you. How about you?”

“Just a bit tired, that’s all. I hope this breakfast will be interesting.”

“I don’t know about interesting. Karen won’t even tell me what she found out.”

“Now we’re all here, Karen, you can tell us what you found out,” Vincent told her.

“You are right this breakfast is interesting, Vincent. Should I go ahead and share or wait for a while longer?”

“Now. You’re getting me interested,” Vincent answered.

“Okay, I will tell you. I did research on the other Jay McCarey. He seems to be a really interesting character.”

“Please continue on why he’s interesting.”

Dawn still didn’t say anything because she wasn’t understanding what she was trying to tell them.

“Dawn, you’re part of this too,” Karen told her.

“Why’s that?”

“You’ll see in a minute. Vincent, Jay, here’s what I am going to share with you. What I am going to share is that I talked with the sheriff. He knows who Jay is.”

“Wow. How does he know?” Jay asked.

“He keeps in touch with other police departments around here. They somehow know where this character is. Here’s what I found out – Jay is a criminal. His biography said the same thing about being fluent in three languages. Even the sheriff said so. Maybe I will talk with him again and see if he’s learned anything new.”

“Where does Dawn come in on this story?” Lori asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting there. What I found out was the sheriff mentioned that Jay has been wanted in cities in Rhode Island.”

Now that really got Vincent and Jay interested, so they let her continue.

“For what?” Vincent asked.

“Murder, battery, robbery, etc. I asked the sheriff what one this McCarey uses most.”

“What did he say?” Jay asked.

“Murder,” she answered.

“Holy cow. You can’t be serious.”

“Well, I am, Vincent. No wonder we have something to focus on.”

“Sounds like it. Now go ahead and tell Dawn what she is needs to do.”

“Dawn, I was talking with the sheriff and asked him if Ted has anything to do with this McCarey guy.”

“What did he say?” Dawn asked.

“He’s never heard of Ted, but he’ll try to come up with something on Ted. You can tell me and I can share it with him.”

“What’s that?”

“Do you think Ted and Jay are friends or anything?”

“Not that I know of. Ted mostly screws up in Denver, not Rhode Island. That’s a good idea, though. I’m betting you after these couple years since being set free, he’s probably still looking for me and the kids.”

“Probably,” Vincent agreed.

“Breakfast will be ready in a minute or two. You can eat with us if you want to, Mary.”

“Thank you, Karen.”

“I can do the fruits and vegetables,” Jay offered.

“Thanks, Jay. Go ahead.”

“Is there anything else you want to share about this Spanish guy?” Lori asked.

“I don’t think so, Lori. This is all I can remember for now to share with you. Jay, tell Vincent and Lori what you told me earlier.”

“Oh, yeah. Vincent, did you know I happen to have a lawyer?”

“No, I don’t. What for?”

“Just in case something comes up. I think she should be involved on this one. She and I haven’t kept in touch recently. I think she should be updated after all these years.”

“You make sense on having a lawyer around, Jay. Has she been the same lawyer you’ve had?”

“Exactly. She doesn’t even know that Paul left and you took over. This is why I wanted to update her.”

“What’s her name?” Lori asked.

“Penny Clark. She’s a really good lawyer. Don’t you agree, Sis?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Maybe you should tell your lawyer about Dawn and Ted.”

“I don’t know about that, Vincent. You and Dawn have nothing to do with this yet, but you’ll both be involved.”

“May I remind you not to judge on this issue, Vincent? You know we talked about this not too long ago.”

“Of course I remember, Lori. I like spending time with God, even if it means judging something that’s new to me.”

“What part of the Bible do you read when you judge?” Jay asked.

“Judges and Acts, mostly. Sometimes I’ll read Psalms and Proverbs, but not every time. I like the gospels too.”

“Those are good stories, but I don’t read the Bible much since I have this job and my family to think of first.”

“Oh, yeah. I forgot you and Karen are Catholic.”

“That’s okay.”

“Do you go to church with Jay?” Lori asked.

“No. I’m not too crazy about religion.”

“That’s too bad. Maybe you’ll go to hell when your time comes up since you don’t believe in Jesus,” Vincent told her.

“Vincent, please don’t judge Karen on her not being religious.”

“Sorry, Karen. I’m sure other people have told you the same thing I did.”

“Sometimes, yes, but not a whole lot. That’s how I get judged.”

“That figures. Everyone gets judged for something,” he agreed.

He saw that Lori gave him a look to remind him not to get too far in judging. He didn’t respond back. This was an early sign for Vincent’s next judging issue.

“I’ll tell the sheriff what we talked about this morning, Vincent. He’ll be interested in hearing about Ted Rivera as a criminal, even though I just mentioned it to him earlier.”

“Does that mean he’s involved with Jay?”

“Dawn, the sheriff and I think that’s a good thought. If we need to ask you more questions about him, will you do your best to answer them?”

“Yes, Karen. I’m still scared about being set free.”

“It takes time, Dawn. I’m sure the kids are already thinking they’re not scared as much as you are since you’re making friends and meeting people.”

Vincent and the others had to agree.

“Now let’s eat.”


	15. Chapter 15

Lunchtime.

Jay, Karen and his friends met at Subway like he suggested. He doesn’t remember Penny’s car anymore since they don’t keep in touch very much.

“Do you know what Ms. Clark’s car looks like?” Vincent asked.

“It’s been forever, Vincent. No,” Jay answered.

“Maybe she’s inside right now,” Karen replied.

“Let’s go check,” Lori agreed.

So they all went into Subway, but Jay was first. He opened the door.

“Thanks, Jay,” Vincent told him.

“Welcome.”

It turned out that Karen was right – Penny indeed was there. She didn’t see Jay walk inside, but did when he headed over with his group right behind him.

“Afternoon, Penny.”

That’s when she saw Jay.

“Hi, Jay. Wouldn’t you like to sit down?”

“Just let us order first, and then we will join you.”

She had already eaten, Jay noticed.

So Jay let Lori and Dawn get in line with Karen first since they were ladies. Vincent was right behind Jay. While they waited in line, Penny studied Jay and his group. No, they weren’t his band members, she noticed. One thing she did see was Paul wasn’t there. Why would that be? Penny asked herself.

So this is why he wanted to have lunch with her today. She hopes it will be an interesting story, and it turns out that she’s right.

Once they finished ordering and paying, Jay and his friends sat down and began to eat.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you before,” Penny told Vincent.

“That’s why I wanted to get together, Penny. Just want to update on my group,” Jay said.

“What happened to Paul? I thought he’s still your manager,” Penny said.

“He was thirty years ago, but left in 2016 because of a new job offer. Karen and I still miss him time to time.”

“I’m here until one – thirty, Jay. I have this entire time to chat and listen to what you want to tell me,” she said.

“Good. You might find this interesting. Karen, where do you think I should start?”

“When Paul left us, if you want. Or about Vincent.”

“Penny, I forgot to introduce you. These are my new managers, Dawn Rivera and Vincent York and his wife, Lori. They’re the ones who took Paul’s place.”

Penny looked like she knew who Dawn was because she used to follow Ted’s case.

“Don’t be shy, Dawn. I’m friendly.”

“Ms. Clark won’t hurt you, Dawn.”

Dawn didn’t trust that from what Jay and Penny told her.

“I think you would hurt me. I’m still in that past,” Dawn replied.

“Dawn, you’re not in that past anymore. We’re doing our best to help you heal,” Lori told her.

“Tell me, Jay. When did Paul get the idea to move on?” Penny asked.

“In July of 2016. He moved to Rhode Island and hired as a new manager for a grocery store there. He’s been with me for thirty years. He somehow had been thinking his time was up.”

“Do you still talk with Mr. Francis?”

“Not since he moved away and Vincent came along to take over.”

“I guess that means he really did move on. We’re praying for him,” Karen said.

Penny didn’t seem to notice that Karen made a small face when she mentioned the word praying. Penny had to agree with Karen about religion, even though she herself was never into that stuff.

Dawn wasn’t so sure what to think of this woman. She let Jay continue what he wanted to talk about.

“Well, Dawn here was a sheltered woman for fourteen years. We’re giving her as much time as she needs to recover from what her husband did to her,” Jay said.

“I’m so sorry about that, Dawn. I’ve never heard of that since I never had people I knew who had that past.”

“There’s another reason why I wanted to have lunch with you, Penny.”

“What’s that, Jay?”

“I did a bit of research recently. I found out there was another Jay McCarey.”

“This is interesting.”

“That’s what we think so too. We are still talking if we should find and meet this guy for ourselves. This is why I came to you.”

“So you never met him?”

Jay shook his head.

“No. We’ve had quite a few surprises in the past. I looked this guy up. He’s not a McCarey. He stole my name and was under another one before he changed it.”

“Jay, that’s dangerous. I can do my best to look him up.”

“I’m helping him on this one, Penny,” Karen said, “and I am still a police officer.”

“I thought you weren’t doing that anymore, Karen.”

“Well, I am. I’m on the security team with Jay and his band.”

“She’s doing a wonderful job too,” Vincent said.

Penny studied Vincent for a while. He was in his forties and had blonde hair and blue eyes like Jay. Lori was a brunette. She wasn’t so sure if they had children. Since she was just told that Dawn was married, she wasn’t so sure if Dawn had children herself.

“I am going back home to Denver,” Dawn repeated for the hundredth time.

“You’re not going back there, Dawn. Stop saying that,” Vincent said.

“I understand you’re still afraid, Dawn. Just try to keep positive things about the future, not the bad,” Karen said and patted her on the shoulder.

Dawn was also a blonde haired type of person, but Penny couldn’t quite tell what her eye color was. Probably blue or brown, was her guess.

“I’m glad we had the time to get together. I can tell there’s more you want to share.”

“Yes, Penny, there is. I know this isn’t related, but a few years ago I was on my music tour in 2014 with a couple of concerts in Honolulu. I found out something interesting.”

“Tell her, Jay. She’ll be interested for sure,” Karen told him.

“What is it?”

“Well, I researched online back then and found out that I’m not the only McCarey. I’ve been researching for a long time.”

“He likes family history, Penny,” Karen said.

“I see. I’m not that interested in family history. Sometimes it’s not exciting for me.”

“Everyone’s different. Well, it turned out that McCarey was the same age as I am. Her name is Wendy McCarey. Her cousin and a few other friends were there as well. They know who I am. Sometimes I talk with her whenever we can find the time.”

“Wendy McCarey, huh? Do you know what she does?” Penny asked.

“A news reporter, but not the kind that you do on television. It’s writing.”

“I’ll have to look her up sometime. She sounds like an interesting person.”

“She is. Also very nice. Cousin is named Brandi and she’s Karen’s age too. Also met another McCarey family not too long ago. They’re out in Lambert Lake in Connecticut.”

“You have quite a big family,” Penny said.

“Yes, we do. I do keep in touch with the other McCareys in Connecticut.”

“This is getting interested by the minute, Jay.”

“You bet it is, Penny. We keep asking ourselves why our folks didn’t say anything about this to us while growing up.”

“Family secret, I guess,” Karen said.

“Sounds like it,” Vincent agreed.

“So this is why you wanted to talk.”

Jay nodded.

“We were talking about this that I should get together with you, Penny. So we’re now updated, and this question is: would you like to help on this one?”

“I’d love to, Jay. If you give me more details, I can start right away.”

“Well, we had a thought not too long ago, Penny. Jay and I were only guessing that Dawn might be involved with this Jay McCarey.”

“Well, I’m not. Only Ted the creep can answer that. He wouldn’t let me do anything. Maybe he’s hired a private detective to look for me to bring me home again. I’m hoping it will be coming true.”

“If that does happen, Dawn, how would you get the money?”

That was Vincent’s question.

All she could do was shrug her shoulders.

“What’s new with you, Penny? On the phone you sounded like you’re getting close to retirement,” Jay said.

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, Jay, so you are correct. We can still keep in touch when I’m retired.”

“Good. This is all I can think of to tell you.”

“I’m happy we were able to find some time to get together, Jay. I’d like to get some time alone with you and Dawn one of these days so I can get to know you more. We can do it without Jay and Karen around.”

“Okay. Not today since you seem to be busy later this afternoon.”

“You can get my contact information from Jay so we can set something up.”

Vincent saw that Penny was on the short side, maybe five feet. She wasn’t any higher than that. She was wearing glasses, a light tan shirt with buttons and stripes with flowers on it. She’s outgoing, he told himself. She had her hair in a ponytail. She was probably wearing blue jeans. She was already going from gray to white hair. He liked her immediately.

“Let me pay for lunch, Penny. I told Karen and Vincent that this was my idea to get together with you today.”

“That’s nice of the offer from you, Jay, but I’ve already paid for my lunch. Maybe next time. Let me do research on this Jay character you told me about earlier.”

“Good luck. He’s been wanted in other several states. I don’t even know if he’s ever been here to Vegas. I don’t think I want to know.”

“I’ll talk to the sheriff with that one, Jay. I’m sure he’s talked with Rhode Island by now.”

“I never thought about that one,” Jay said, “but you can go ahead and talk with him again.”

Everyone stood up and left Subway. People were starting to come in when they were leaving. It looked like the crowd was getting bigger so they could keep the employees busy. Vincent was letting Dawn, Karen, his wife and Penny go first. Jay’s turn was to go last since Vincent did it earlier.

“Thank you, Vincent. You’re a good gentleman,” Penny told her.

“No problem. It was nice meeting you, Ms. Clark.”

“Just call me Penny.”

“You can call me Vincent. I’m not too crazy about being called Mr. York.”

“I’m like that too. Hope we can schedule something.”

“Hope to see you again soon, Penny. Thanks for making time to get updated from me and what’s going on.”

“I’ll call you when I find something out.”

“Thank you.”

That’s when everyone went their own separate ways. Karen and Jay didn’t ride together, but did take their own cars.

“Talk to you later, Sis.”

“I shall look forward to it, Jay.”

Now Karen and Jay were the last ones of the group to drive out of the parking lot.


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, the sheriff came over.

“Mr. Bates?”

“It’s McCarey. I’m not Bates anymore, remember?” I reminded him, and then added, “how come you can’t start calling me McCarey instead?”

He didn’t answer.

“There is something we’d like to ask you. I spoke with a sheriff out in Las Vegas.”

“What do I have to do with Vegas? I don’t visit there,” I replied.

“Well, I’m sure you know Jay Wonder,” he began.

“Yes, I have heard of him, but I’ve never really met him. That’s what made me change my last name even though we’re not related,” I said, and then added, “I told my children not too long ago that I only did this because I admire the guy.”

“Your children better not get any ideas on doing that. There is something we would like to ask.”

“Yes, Sheriff? What does Las Vegas have to do with me and Jay Wonder?”

There weren’t any ideas that I could think of for a guessing game, so I let the sheriff continue.

“Well, the sheriff there knows about and who you are because of the past when you kept landing in jail. He did ask a good question, and I said I would ask you since you’re the only one with the answer for us,” he told me.

“It depends on the question. Ask away.”

“Since you’ve had a long criminal record, have you ever visited Colorado?”

“Colorado? I went there on family vacations growing up, but I don’t visit there much anymore. What does this have to do with my criminal background?”

“Well, from what we were told, a Karen McCarey does know who you are now since she works at the sheriff’s department out in Vegas. That’s where she and Jay Wonder live these day.”

“I don’t think I will want to live there. Tell me what she knows about me.”

I still had his attention, and he’s starting to have an interesting conversation. Why would I need to answer a question about Colorado? So I let him continue.

“They asked a question none of us knows how to answer, Jay. Well, Jay Wonder has new managers now. I’m not sure you’ve heard about it or not since you said you seem to be a big fan of the music.”

“Yes, I am.”

I waited patiently to hear his question. Sometimes his questions can’t be answered from me when I don’t know how to answer. Today it depends on the answer I will tell him.

“Well, from what the sheriff told me and she told him, Jay Wonder has a manager from Denver, Colorado. Even her husband had a criminal background.”

“Do you know what he did wrong?” I asked.

“No, but I’ll have to ask. All I know is that she was sheltered for fourteen years, but has been set free for almost two or three years. From what else I heard is that she still talks about going home there. I don’t know his criminal story is, but I’ll look into it. Maybe you were involved.”

“Just ask the question.”

“Their question was since he is a criminal himself, did you know him? His name is Ted Rivera.”

I thought about it before answering this question. I found it a hard one to answer, of course. I did my best.

“No. I never met the guy.”

“How long ago was the time you went on vacation to Colorado?”

“Maybe about almost twenty or thirty years ago. It’s so long ago I don’t remember.”

“If we have anymore questions for you, we’ll ask.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

That’s when he left.

I had an idea that popped in my head, but I am not going to ask the sheriff that one. I’m just keeping to myself. The question is this – would he call up Melanie and ask her the same questions? She’s been married to a criminal for a while now. At least I’m an example to my children. There’s no way my children would get ideas. I’m just going to wait and see what other question they have for me about Colorado and past. They have my record.


	17. Chapter 17

Now Vincent and Lori were talking about their visit with Karen earlier this morning. They both still were confused on this whole thing. No, Jay and Karen weren’t around.

“Lori, do you think we should still give LifeLock a shot to keep Jay protected in the future?” Vincent asked.

“I remember talking about it earlier also, Vincent. It wouldn’t hurt to give it a try.”

Vincent agreed.

“Next time that commercial comes on again, write that number down so we could talk with somebody and report this,” Vincent said.

“Let’s try to keep ourselves protected too, since we’re involved with Jay Wonder now. I hope Jay won’t go into any danger if this Jay Barry guy meets us and has a gun with him,” Lori replied.

“I don’t like the idea of carrying a gun with us, Lori. It’s too dangerous for Mary and Dawn’s kids to be around. I just don’t want them to get hurt,” Vincent told her.

“I agree with you, Vincent. We do know Jay and Karen agree to this. Maybe he is involved with the gun control issue that’s been out there for a long time,” Lori said thoughtfully.

“Could be. I think there’s another question Dawn would have to answer because of that Ted creep.”

“What’s the question?” she asked.

He told her.

“I like that idea of having her answer that question since he does get in orange like Jay Barry.”

Dawn was watching cartoons with her kids, but didn’t hear what Vincent and Lori were saying about Ted. They were watching a cartoon that he and Lori didn’t hear about. He did forget what the name of it was, but didn’t really care.

“Lori, let me say something about this religion thing with Karen.”

“Don’t start this again, Vincent. I don’t need to hear it. Last time you did give out a early sign of judgment.”

“I know. I think Karen should change her mind and start going to church. It’ll help her believe in Jesus.”

“I told you I didn’t want to hear about it, Vincent. Of course this whole entertainment thing is new to all of us, but Jay and Karen have been doing it for so long they will help us out,” Lori told him.

“That’s true. We’re trying our best to heal Dawn like we keep telling her. I still am not giving up on taking Dawn to church with us. It’ll give her a chance to meet more people and be friends with them.”

Vincent and Lori have been attending church for a long time and they were always making new friends.

“Vincent, if Dawn and Karen don’t want to make their decision about believing in Jesus as their Lord and Savior, that’s up to them. We can’t change their minds for them.”

“True. I wish we could still keep talking her into going. At least Jay has told us a lot of times that the McCareys are Catholic. I do remember Richard or Robert saying they support illegal immigration because they came from Ireland in the eighteenth century.”

“I don’t think I remember hearing about that, but thanks for sharing. It’s one of the Democratic beliefs.”

“I know. I still support that,” he said.

“So do I. Since we learned Jay is a conservative, it’s a good thing he keeps his beliefs on these issues to himself and not share with the rest of us.”

“I guess he doesn’t support the issue,” Vincent said.

“I guess that’s correct since his family came here for their freedom, but times have changed since Washington’s time,” Lori said.

“Speaking of the president, do you think the first generation met Washington that far back?” Vincent asked her.

Lori shrugged her shoulders.

“I have no idea. Maybe Jay and Karen know since it’s their family,” Lori answered.

“Makes sense. I’ll ask next time we see them again,” Vincent replied.

“Okay. I know they’re an interesting family, but there’s no telling what the past generations were like since we weren’t around at that time.”

“Dawn, would you mind coming here for a minute?” Vincent asked.

Now the cartoon was having a commercial break, so Dawn was able to join him and Lori.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“Do you remember if Ted ever carried a gun with him since he was keeping control of you and the kids?” Vincent asked.

“If I remember right, he actually did. He never really used it with being around the kids,” Dawn answered.

“Do you think the sheriff out here could try to get in touch with the one in Denver to talk with Ted if he’s still there?” Vincent asked.

“I don’t know. You can try, but I never learned the sheriff’s name out in Denver. Sorry I can’t help you on that one,” Dawn replied.

“That’s okay. I’m sure we’ll figure something out. He might still try coming up with ideas on how to look for you since you’re not in Denver. He might have kept an eye out on you since you having set free,” Vincent told her.

“Good luck, but I doubt the sheriff in Denver won’t be giving out any information on Ted.”

“You may never know, Dawn. That’s something both you and Ted can answer yourselves on the questions. Maybe Ted will have to talk with us if we ever do find him,” Vincent added.

“I don’t want to be involved, Vincent. That was a couple years ago when I met you people. You can try, but I think Ted knows more than I do since he was always out of the house,” she told him.

“This is all we needed to know for now, Dawn. We’ll call you if we have anymore questions.”

“Okay, Vincent.”

She then left and joined the kids again.

Then Vincent had another idea.

“I have another idea, Lori.”

“What’s that?”

“I wonder if the past generations of the McCareys were lawyers or whatever even though that was a long time ago. Do you think that’s what gave Karen an idea about becoming a police officer?” Vincent asked.

“I don’t remember Jay and Karen talking about it, but it’s worth asking, Vincent,” Lori replied.

Vincent was starting to show another early sign of judging people.

“Before you do this, Vincent, please don’t give out anymore early signs of judgment. You look like you’re heading for trouble anytime now,” Lori told him.

“I might even judge those LifeLock people, Lori. Like we’ve said before, this whole thing is new to us and Dawn,” Vincent reminded her.

“Of course it’s still new. I can’t judge like you can. Remember Jesus said it was a sin?”

“I do remember, Lori. We all do that,” he agreed.

“Remember the pastor is going to start a series about that this week?” she asked.

“No.”

“I guess this is a good idea to see what he has to say.”

“I guess so,” Vincent replied.

“Since you have that look on your face about judging people, Vincent, I can tell you’re asking for the time with Jesus until this is familiar. I guess today starts that,” Lori said.

“I guess.”

He remembered where he left off when he judged Jay and Karen’s cousin Robert from the New Year’s party he threw. He ended up with the last chapter of the gospel of Luke. He thought he’d pick up with John and then head to Acts. He doesn’t read much of Romans, to tell the truth.

Vincent usually reads from the NIV version of the Bible.

“Where did you leave off the last time you judged, Vincent?” Lori asked.

“The last chapter of the gospel of Luke. It’ll be John’s turn if I start now,” he answered.

“That’s a good idea. Better head upstairs then,” Lori said.

“Okay. I’ll be in the bedroom if you need me.”

“I know where to find you, Vincent.”

Then he was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Meanwhile, I was standing up in my cage in jail. I needed to stand up for a while because I was getting stiff from all the sitting I’ve been doing. I didn’t bother checking what time it was. It’s something I don’t do much while being in jail.

The next thing I knew, I saw one of the sheriff’s deputies come by with a guy in handcuffs. He doesn’t look familiar to me as I studied him.

To me, I think it’s not necessary to describe this guy to you since I didn’t pay much attention of every detail.

Once the deputy left, I decided to say something to this guy.

Before I did, the guy saw I was looking in his direction.

“Wait a minute. You look familiar. You’re Jay McCarey, right?”

“Yes, I am.”

“You related to Jay Wonder?”

“Of course not, but sometimes I wish I was,” I answered.

“What are you in here for?” he asked.

I answered his question.

“Oh.”

After he finished saying that, I decided to say something in Russian.

“What are you talking about, Jay? It’s another language, but I don’t know many languages. Translate, please.”

This was my answer:

“I said, you look like a cool guy and maybe we can be friends until one of us leaves this cage.”

“Oh. How long are you here for, Jay?”

“Not sure. I’m letting the sheriff figure out this latest I have done. I don’t think I will be answering any of his questions,” I said.

I wish I had my gun, but I’d be in trouble if I did carry it.

“How long have you been here, Jay?”

I answered in Russian again.

“Translate, please. I can’t understand you if you talk in another language. It’s Russian, right?”

“Exactly. How did you know?”

“I was only guessing since I’ve heard very little of it. How did you learn Russian?”

“I’ve visited there a few times back about when I was in high school and college. I went there because it was a mission a church of mine does. It didn’t take me long to figure out the language. I know a lot of Spanish too.”

“I’ve heard enough of that one, but I only took Spanish one in high school.”

He didn’t bother asking me anything about religion, and that was fine with me. I’m sure he probably knows a lot about Jay Wonder like most of us do in this country.

It looked like to me that he never heard of the first generation of the McCareys in the eighteenth century, but I know very little about it.

Another sheriff’s deputy came by.

“Mr. Bates, your son is here to see you,” he told me.

“How many times have I told you that I’m not a Bates anymore? Please stop calling me Bates,” I told him.

This guy I was talking with had a confused look on his face. It looked like he was familiar with my past crimes. I don’t bother sharing details with him since it’s personal stuff to keep to yourself like that. If he doest ask something, I probably will answer it, depending on what it was.

“Which son is it?” I asked.

“Trevor,” he answered.

“Bring him in.”

“Okay.”

“So you have a family of your own?” the guy asked.

“Of course. I have only five kids,” I answered.

“Five is quite a lot,” he said and then whistled.

“I know, but I grew up in a family of six children. None of my kids were adopted. My wife and I had them. We do try our best to be good parents,” I told him.

“I understand that. I had a wife once, but she died from diabetes but was almost diagnosed with brain cancer.”

“Ouch,” I said when Trevor came by.

“Hi, Dad. I heard what happened. Mom told me,” he said.

“I’m sure she did. You better be a good example for the others since you already know about my past history.”

“I’m trying, Dad. Just don’t give us any ideas to start our own criminal records.”

“That’s what people keep telling me, but I am a very good example on that, aren’t I?”

“Yes. You’ve done pretty well for yourself with raising five children, Dad. Are you able to be out yet?”

“Not sure when that will be. I haven’t heard anything,” I answered.

I looked at the guy next to me. He looked like he was listening to us, but I don’t really care.

“What’s your name, Son?” he asked.

“Trevor. Who are you?”

“Trevor, don’t start a conversation with him. You’re only here for me, and don’t bother talking with him.”

“Sorry, Dad.”

“Your father’s right. Next time don’t introduce yourself to another criminal,” he told Trevor.

“My mistake.”

“That’s all right.”

“What made you come by and see me?” I asked.

“I don’t know. I only wanted to say hi and keep you company for a little bit.”

“I appreciate that. How is your mother right now?”

“Fine. The others don’t know you have a criminal past, do they?”

I shook my head and answered, “Not yet. I don’t think William is old enough to understand that.”

“I see your point, Dad.”

We talked for a while longer.

“What time do you have there?” I asked.

Trevor looked at his watch.

“It’s three – forty – eight.”

“Thanks. How’s school coming along?”

“Just fine.”

“I’d love to see your mother again.”

“I know, Dad. I’ll tell her you said that.”

“Thank you.”

“Too bad I can’t come in there and give you a hug,” Trevor said.

I agreed.

He stayed until four o’clock and then he left me. I wonder how the other four will react when they hear about their father being a criminal.


	19. Chapter 19

Two days later, Vincent was able to spend some time alone with Jay. Karen was working, so she couldn’t be involved with this conversation.

One member of Jay’s band was there when Vincent came over.

“Hi, Logan,” Vincent said when he opened the front door.

“Hi, Vincent. Why don’t you come in?”

“Thanks, Logan. I’m actually here to see him.”

Logan is one of the members who plays guitar for Jay.

“Do you want me to tell Jay you’re here or do you want to look for him yourself?” Logan asked.

“I think I’ll look, but thanks for asking. How have you been?”

It isn’t very often that he and Logan see each other.

“Fine. I heard that you met Penny Clark.”

“I did. She’s very nice,” Vincent told him.

“Yes, she is. How’s Dawn?”

“Okay. I’ll tell her you said that.”

“Thank you. Why doesn’t she have her own place and not with you and Lori?”

“She’s comfortable with us, Logan. She doesn’t want to live on her own after fourteen years of being sheltered,” Vincent answered.

“I don’t think I know anybody else who is like Dawn with a sheltered life. How is she coming along on being healed?” Logan asked.

“It’s hard to say, but she keeps talking about moving back to Denver to her creepy husband.”

“I don’t blame her since it’s all she knows.”

“I don’t blame her either,” Vincent said.

“Before you leave, Vincent, I think there is some news for you.”

“What’s that, Logan?”

“I’m moving in with Jay. We’re actually going to be roommates. He’s gone a lot during the day, though, so we are still talking about moving in.”

“That’s very cool. I think it’s a good idea since Jay’s living in a house without anyone keeping him company when he’s not around friends and family.”

“I know,” Logan agreed.

Then Vincent left the front door. That’s when Logan closed it and headed to his bedroom upstairs.

Vincent just noticed today that it looked like Jay and Logan are thinking about remolding a bit, but Jay might even mentioned it.

Jay was upstairs, making Logan’s bed since it wasn’t made.

“Hi, Jay,” Vincent greeted his client.

“Hi, Vincent. You’re welcome to come in.”

“Thanks, Jay. I heard from Logan you’re going to be roommates.”

“That’s true. Since I’m using to living on my own, maybe he and I could play music together. You’ve seen how good he is at the guitar on our shows in the summers,” Jay said.

“I think he’s excellent as well. Maybe he should be the lead singer instead, but this isn’t why I came over,” Vincent told Jay.

“What made you come over?”

“You like family history, right?”

“Yes. What does it have to do with your visit today?”

“Well, Lori and I have been talking about the past generations of the McCareys. You know how there’s a lot of gun control going on in the world?”

“Yes, I do. I watch the news, Vincent.”

“But not CNN.”

“No. What does gun control have to do with my family?”

“Well, Lori and I were talking. One of our questions about the past generations is did the first generation ever met President Washington?”

“I don’t know any details on that, but I probably would have to vote on no. I wasn’t told anything on that,” Jay answered.

“Oh. Lori did remind me that you’re a conservative, but since the family immigrated here in President Washington’s time, how come you don’t support illegal immigration like the rest of us do?”

“Just keep your nose of it since I’m a conservative. I don’t want o argue with you.”

“Sorry, Jay. Here’s another question, but I’m not sure if it involves gun control or not. You can figure that out for yourself.”

“What’s the question? I know you’re not a conservative, but I will do my best to answer,” Jay told him.

“Were any of the past generations lawyers or police officers? Lori and I thought that because Karen’s a policewoman,” Vincent said.

“I don’t remember, but if there are any pictures or anything, Mom and Dad probably didn’t say anything about it, but it’s a good thought. I can look it up, but that will take time. Karen came up with that on her own. I know the two of us are on different religions, Vincent, but you’re Christian and we are Catholic. I’m somehow looking at it this way – God probably planned this for Karen to be a cop.”

“You can be right, Jay, but it’s not a spiritual gift that God has given her.”

“Of course not, Vincent. I don’t want to argue with you on politics like I said earlier.”

“Sorry, but those were questions Lori and I were trying to imagine from at that time. Maybe your folks probably told you about this, but you’ve gotten older now, so maybe you forgot what they said on the information.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Vincent. They didn’t say much about the other generations. My dad’s father was an entertainer as well, but in that time they didn’t have technology like we do today. He was more of an Irish musician since that’s what our background has always been.”

“So that meant he sang in only that genre then?” Vincent asked.

“There really wasn’t rock and roll and country back then, so yes, he did sing in the Irish language. I’m still learning a bit of it today, but don’t know much,” Jay answered.

“Interesting. How are you learning it?”

“YouTube videos.”

“Oh. I guess that meant your grandfather probably didn’t play guitar like you do?”

“No. He mostly sang like I do, but I don’t play guitar much at all like Logan does. He’s teaching me a little bit of it, but I prefer singing.”

“I know. Maybe at one of your next shows, maybe you could do it the other way around for once.”

“You mean with Logan as the lead singer? The band is named after me, so he can’t be lead singer, Vincent.”

“Unless you duet.”

“Let me talk to Logan about this. I’m not sure what he’ll agree with.”

“I see you’re doing a little remolding.”

“Yes, we are. It’s just updating the house a bit.”

“What are you adding on?” Vincent asked.

“We might have a room to keep the music entertainment, like the drums, posters, stuff like that. Maybe record music in this house instead of what we’re doing now. We’re still working on ideas. We’re also trying to come up with new carpet as well. You know how old the carpet is in this house.”

All Vincent could do was nod his head.

“Yes, I do know. I’m sure your dad might have been happy that this place is being remolded.”

“I don’t think he would care, Vincent. He wasn’t gone much like I am right now. He did serve in the second world war, though. He and Mom were still together then until they both died. He passed on first, and then her.”

“I’m sure you were organized back then when you were growing up,” Vincent told him.

“No way, Jose. I’m on the messy side. I’m in my fifties now and still a messy person.”

“I never thought you as a messy person, Jay. When the house is finished with the new construction, let us know so Lori, Dawn and I will come out and see for ourselves.”

“I will be sure to do that. Logan is moving here in less than a week from today.”

“I’m sure he’s getting excited,” Vincent told him.

“Of course he is. He’s moving in because the house he lived in one of the neighbors reported him to the police and they almost wrote up a ticket because of the music being so loud.”

“That’s no fun. At least you were nice enough to let him move in.”

“Right. Karen hasn’t been around to know about Logan moving in with me,” Jay replied.

“Well, Lori and I were also talking, Jay. It’s about Ted, but Dawn said she doesn’t know many details on the questions since she was mostly sheltered the whole time.”

“What were the questions about Ted?” Jay asked with interest.

“We were curious about him meeting with Jay Barry, and he’s probably by now hired a private detective looking for Dawn and have her and the kids back in that life.”

“Vincent, you must be crazy. Why would Ted Rivera be involved with me? Jay Barry and I are not related, please keep in mind,” Jay reminded him.

“I haven’t forgotten, Jay. Maybe we can try to meet him in person and he can answer our questions.”

“I don’t think we can do that, Vincent. Like everybody’s been saying, it’s too dangerous if I did that on my own. I have pictured meeting him, but it might not even happen. I’m sure that you thought of it as well.”

Vincent nodded and said, “Yes, I have. I better get going, Jay. Sorry to bring up politics earlier.”

“That’s okay, Vincent. I’m happy we didn’t have to argue over the topics of politics today. We might have different political beliefs, but since us McCareys moved here in the 1770s, immigration has changed since then, Vincent. Of course we’re born American citizens, but I do support the immigration part since it’s my family and I am not Democratic. That’s just the only issue I agree on with you Democrats. See you again soon.”

“See you then, Jay. Enjoy having a new roommate.”

“Will do. It’s just something that’s changed.”

Then Vincent headed to the car and drove away.


	20. Chapter 20

That same evening that Trevor had visited me in prison earlier, he and Melanie that they should finally tell the other children about their old man being locked up every two to four years. They both agreed that this story should wait until William goes to bed, which made sense.

“Mom, I saw Dad today,” Trevor said.

“How is he doing?”

“He’s fine. He still hasn’t been told from the sheriff when his time will be to come out and go home to us again. What will William think if Dad is locked up for two to four years this time? I remember he was released when he heard you were pregnant with William.”

“We’ll find out.”

“The entire time Dad and I were talking, the cell looked like it was having more men joining him since they probably did something that was against the law.”

“I know it is. Did any of the other criminals talk to you?”

“About one or two. One of them even asked what my name was and I told him.”

“You shouldn’t have answered that question to a criminal, Trevor. You know more than that at your age.”

“Sorry. I guess I wasn’t thinking.”

“What did the criminal say?”

“He said not to do it.”

“He said the right thing, honey,” Mom said.

“I have a message for you too, Mom,” he told her.

“From your father?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“What’s his message?”

“He wants to see you again. He does look like he wishes he could come home with me without any of the deputies and the sheriff paying attention. He’s done that a few times, hasn’t he?”

“Yes,” Melanie answered again.

“I hope he won’t do that again, but if he does, I would be happy to see him again.”

“Trevor, he breaks out because he wants to see us more often rather than just behind bars,” Mom told him.

“I understand, Mom.”

One of our daughters, Sarah, came into the living room.

“What are you two talking about?” she asked.

“Your father. You need to hear something about him. Trevor and I will share when William goes to bed since he’s too young to understand this sort of news.”

“Oh. How come he’s too young?” Sarah asked.

“Because it has something to do with the law,” Trevor answered her.

“Oh. Is that why you want to talk with us?”

“Yes,” Melanie answered.

“I see. Should I tell the others now?”

Trevor nodded.

“Okay. I’ll go do that now.”

Before Sarah left, she had another question.

“Should Kyle be part of this? He’s a year older than William,” she reminded Melanie and Trevor.

“He has to go to bed with William since he’s still a bit too young to understand with all this violence going on,” she answered.

“Okay. Do you think they will notice this without Dad not being around?”

“Probably,” he answered.

Sarah is only ten, so it made sense that she’s old enough to understand about my criminal record. And Cole, my other son, is old enough as well, so it’s important for them to hear what is going on with me. They need to keep this in mind if it happens again in the future.

Sarah finally headed back upstairs where Cole and her brothers were playing Go Fish. Cole didn’t have any homework since it will be the weekend.

“Cole, Mom wants us downstairs soon,” Sarah told him

“About what?”

“Dad.”

“What about Dad?” Kyle asked.

“We’re waiting to have this conversation when you and William are in bed. You’re both too young to understand. We’ll tell you when you get older,” she answered.

“Oh,” Kyle said.

Sarah is our only daughter who is thirteen, so she’s the second oldest while Trevor is the oldest since he is twenty.

Since all five of them have the last name McCarey, they’re also meant to have the gift of music. She and Trevor both are involved in choir and theater. They’re both good at it, if you ask me. They’re lucky to be born a McCarey. I wish I was related to Jay Wonder.

About an hour later, both William and Kyle went to bed. While they were in the bathroom, brushing their teeth after getting out of the bathtub, they both heard Sarah, Melanie, and Trevor talking about me. None of them could catch what their brother and sister were saying.

Then they got under the covers, but didn’t fall asleep since they were interested in hearing what the others were saying, even if it means they’re too young.

“Now they’re both in bed, we can talk about your father,” Melanie began.

Good thing William and I left our doors open so we can hear what they’re saying about Dad, Kyle thought to himself.

It looked like Melanie, Trevor and Sarah didn’t pay any attention to Kyle and William closing their doors like they normally do, but not tonight.

“Okay, now that we’re here, your brother and I can tell you what’s going on, Sarah,” Melanie said.

“What about Dad do I need to know about and not Kyle and Trevor?” Cole asked.

He looked at Sarah and asked her that question. He wasn’t looking at Trevor and Melanie for the answer.

“I don’t know anything about this either, Cole. All I heard it was about Dad.”

“Oh. Sorry if I interrupted, Mom.”

“That’s all right, Trevor. Only Trevor knows about your father’s past, and we thought this was the right time for you and Sarah to know since you’re old enough to understand,” Melanie began.

“Just tell us already, Mom,” Cole told her.

“That’s what we’re doing.”

“Mom, I think you should tell since you’ve known Dad for quite a while. I know the story, but it’s not up to me to share with Sarah and Cole.”

Melanie looked like she understood what he said, so she continued on.

“Well, Sarah, Cole, this meeting is about your father like we keep saying. I’m not sure how you two will react, but you all were born in a criminal’s family.”

“WHAT! Dad’s never been a criminal,” Cole said while Sarah had to agree.

“All our lives we’ve lived with Dad, he’s never been gone,” Sarah replied.

“You didn’t pay attention to when William was born that your father was released from prison so he could meet William instead of waiting for a few more years?”

Now both he and Sarah were trying their best to remember the time William was born five years ago. They needed to hear this story.

“Not really,” Cole answered, even though he tried his best to remember.

Sarah did her best to remember as well, but it looked like she was remembering a little bit.

“I think I do, but not much.”

“He was gone a lot because of being behind in prison and not able to see you every day. Does this finally ring a bell?” Melanie asked.

Sarah nodded her head, but again gave the same answer.

“If he was a criminal, how come he never told us?” Cole asked.

Cole is ten, so Melanie and I thought that he was old enough to hear this news. Maybe about five or ten years from now, Kyle and William will hear about my past record.

But not now.

“Is there more to the story?” Sarah asked.

Yes, she and Cole were still interested in hearing the rest of the story. After that, they would head on up to bed.

“Yes, but you will have to wait until you’re older unless your father tells you himself.”

“What does it involve?” Sarah asked.

“Violence and guns. This is why you heard half of the story tonight,” Melanie answered.

“I still don’t believe Dad is a criminal,” Cole said and Sarah nodded in agreement.

“All your father and I want is that you kids better not start getting your own ideas to do the same in the future. We are praying that you will be a good example for your own families in the future if you ever have children of your own.”

“So Trevor doesn’t have a criminal record then,” Sarah said.

“Right. He’s not your father. Your father was in prison when Trevor was born, so he didn’t meet Trevor for the first time until two years after since he was still serving his time. It’s a good thing he didn’t do the same with you both to meet you for the first time.”

“You never told me that, Mom,” Trevor said.

“We never bothered to share with you. It wasn’t necessary.”

“Guess not, but I’ll keep this in mind. If I ever have my own children, Mom, do you think they need to know this about their grandfather?”

“That’s up to you, Trevor. You can decide for yourself when the time is right for your own children to know.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”

“We’re done talking about this story for tonight. I think it’s time you all head up to bed,” Melanie told them.

“You’re right, Mom. I’m getting a bit tired,” Cole said and yawned.

Trevor and Sarah joined in on the yawning and headed upstairs after Cole.

“Night, Mom,” the three of them said at the same time.

“Night,” she returned.


	21. Chapter 21

Vincent grabbed the sheet of scratch paper where Jay had written Penny’s phone number. He thought maybe today could be the right time to set up an appointment with Penny so they could get to know one another better.

“Dawn?” Vincent said.

She wasn’t far from him, so she was able to join him. Lori was in town with a couple of friends from the church for lunch. He didn’t expect to have Lori back anytime soon.

“What?”

Dawn didn’t know what Vincent wanted to talk with her about.

“Remember we met Jay’s lawyer, Penny?”

Dawn nodded, but didn’t answer his question.

“Well, I’m going to call her now and see when she would be able to get together with us.”

“What about Lori? Is she going to come along too?” Dawn asked.

“I’m sure she will be, since she met Penny also. I’m going to call now and see what we can set up.”

“May I leave now?”

“Yes. I’ll let you know what the plan is.”

As she left, Vincent grabbed the phone and punched in the number. After he dialed it, he heard the phone ring a couple of times.

“Hello, Penny Clark speaking.”

He didn’t expect o hear Penny herself answer the phone. He thought that was the secretary’s job.

“Hello, Penny. This is Vincent York. Remember me?”

“Hi, Vincent. Of course I remember you from our lunch date. How are you?”

“Just fine, thank you. I was able to get your number from Jay. When would you like to be able to meet with us?”

“How does today sound?”

“I am open, but Lori is in town with a few friends from church, so that’s her date with our friends. She can hear what we talked about.”

“She doesn’t need to be involved, Vincent. You can bring Dawn as well so that way I can know her a bit more.”

“What time are you available?”

“At noon, if it works for you,” Penny answered.

“Of course it works for us. I think Dawn is scheduled for a doctor’s appointment later this afternoon, so it should work out fine. I know this is a bit personal, but Dawn was diagnosed with depression because of her sheltered life.”

“That’s too bad about depression. How is she doing with the medications?”

“Pretty good, but there have been times when she was depressed. The doctor is doing her best to keep the antidepressants under control.”

“I’ll tell Dawn we’re seeing you at noon. Lori left about ten – thirty so she could do some shopping and maybe a movie with our friends. They’re trying to come up with ideas on what to serve at he next women’s breakfast.”

Lori is part of the women’s group like he is with the men.

“Glad you’re involved in meeting other people since you took over from Paul Francis. Do you keep in touch with him like Jay does?” Penny asked.

“No. He was the one who interviewed us. We don’t know Paul very well anyway.”

“That happens. Where would you like to meet at noon?”

“How about Subway like last time when we met?”

“That can work. It’s not often I eat out,” Penny told him.

“Same with us. See you then.”

“See you, Vincent.”

After he put the phone back in the cradle, Vincent rejoined Dawn in the living room.

“Dawn, we’re meeting Ms. Clark at noon for lunch today. Then we can get you to the doctor’s office.”

“Okay. Would Lori be back in time for this meeting with Penny?”

“No. It’s just you and me and the kids unless Mary can look after them.”

“I appreciate your offer on the kids, Vincent, but I don’t think I will trust Mary this time. I’m just taking them along with us.”

“Mary is old enough to stay home alone, so Lori and I trust her to stay home by herself for a couple of hours.”

“The kids are too young to do that. After what Ted the creep had done to us, I don’t think I will trust the kids to stay home alone when I can’t watch them.”

“I understand, Dawn, but when they grow up, they’ll have to be trusted on their own without you around them.”

Dawn was able to understand what he just said, but all she did was nod her head.

“Before we leave, I’m going to leave Lori a message on her phone so she would be able not to expect us to be here when she gets home from shopping and lunch. I’ll go call her now.”

“And not text?”

“No. Not this time I’m not. I think hearing her voice is the better idea for today.”

Dawn didn’t say anything.

Dawn stuck around for a while longer so she could hear what Vincent was going to say to Lori about the lunch date with Penny.

At least she was able to hear Lori’s voice this time.

“Hi, Vincent.”

“Hi, Lori. Mind if I have something to say?”

“About what?”

“I thought it made sense to call you instead of sending a text. I called up Ms. Clark and set up a lunch date for today. She said you don’t have to be a part of it since you already have your own plans.”

“All right, Vinnie. Maybe next time will work.”

“Maybe, but let’s see what today looks like first. Where are you going to lunch?”

“We will be going to a Chinese resturant.”

“Yum. So that means everyone in the women’s group is joining you on this shopping trip?”

“Most of them, but not all of them, Vinnie. The men aren’t involved since this is the women’s group.”

“You don’t need to rush home, honey. Just take your time. I’m taking Dawn to the doctor after lunch.”

“I almost forgot about that. I’ll take her next time.”

Dawn was only going to the doctor for a check – up and having her medications refilled.

Some of these antidepressants she’s on she has to take one an hour before lunch and again at bedtime.

Vincent and Lori talked for a while longer, and then hung up. He went to look for Mary. She was watching a Disney movie when he was going to look for her, but it was one he didn’t recognize.

“Princess?”

She turned around and saw Vincent standing by the door. He knocked, she noticed.

“What, Daddy?”

“Dawn and I set up a lunch date with Jay’s lawyer today. Would you mind looking after Dawn’s kids?”

“Sure.”

Dawn was standing next to Vincent when he said that.

“Vincent, I already told you the kids are coming with us.”

“I don’t think they want to be around to hear a boring conversation.”

“Sorry, but they’re still coming. Maybe next time you can watch them, Mary.”

“I’m sure Penny probably figured that out when we were introduced not too long ago.”

“She doesn’t know everything about us.”

“No, and she doesn’t need to either,” Vincent told her, “so this is why the kids can stay home with Princess.”

“But I am not going to change my mind either, Vincent.”

“All right. You can have it your way.”

“I’m the mother of my kids, so I can have it my way. You’re not their father.”

“Of course I’m not. If I was, I wouldn’t be doing all these illegal things that Ted the creep has.”

“Please don’t bring him up.”

“I’m sure he will come to mind in the lunch date with Ms. Clark. She’ll want to know more about you and Ted the creep.”

“I know, but I won’t share everything.”

“You don’t have to, Dawn. We don’t except you to.”

“Good.”

“I know you haven’t changed your mind on leaving them here, but I don’t see any reason to bring the kids to the doctor’s office with us. This is why I wanted Princess to look after them while we’re gone.”

Dawn still shook her head. There are times when she thinks she doesn’t trust him and his family.

Now was the time to stop arguing about the kids with Dawn. He didn’t want to turn it into an argument and have her children hear it.

“Mary, I appreciate that you’re helping your parents look after my kids, but there are times I decide to bring them with me to places like this. Maybe they will be there on their own in the future without Mom.”

A question popped in Mary’s head, and she thought of it before he did.

“Are you going to let them ever have the chance to spend time with your husband?”

“I doubt that will happen. I’m not going to tell them this when they get older.”

“You might have to sometime, Dawn.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Vincent. It might scare the kids if they hear this argument.”

“Sorry. What are you watching, Princess?”

“A movie a friend let me borrow for the weekend.”

“What’s it called?”

Mary showed him the case where the movie was kept in.

“I don’t recognize that one. You enjoying it so far?”

“Yes.”

“Good. We’ll let you know when we decide to leave for lunch.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

Mary didn’t bother watching her father and Dawn leave. She only wanted to watch the rest of the movie.

Dawn’s kids were watching a bit of television themselves, but Dawn most supervises it. Vincent admired Dawn how protective she is of the children. Of course she’s doing her best to be a good mom like he and Lori are with Mary.

Vincent heard a commercial appear on TV. It was the LifeLock commercial. He joined her in the living room.

“This is something we need to do right away, Dawn. Do you want to write the number down so I can call them about Jay Wonder?”

Dawn had scratch paper and a pencil with her. She wrote it down and handed it over to him. He looked at her handwriting. She does write big, he remembered. It looked like it still hasn’t improved much after she was set free from a couple years ago. He still wants to work on that with her, even though she knows how to write. She doesn’t use digital either.

“Thank you, Dawn. I’ll go give these people a call later. We’ll be leaving in an hour or two.”

“Okay. Where are we going?”

“Subway. Remember that’s where we met Ms. Clark?”

“Yes, I do remember that. Is Jay coming along too?”

“No. Remember she said she wanted to get together without Jay around us?”

“A little bit.”

“You know another thing I want to work on with you, Dawn?”

“What?”

“Improve your handwriting a bit more. I do understand some people with special needs write like this, but I think there is lots of room to improve that. Were you in special education when you were growing up?”

“Maybe in a couple of classes, but I was able to have regular classes more.”

“Just curious. I thought that because of the handwriting. Are you dyslexic?”

“No, I am not. This is always how my handwriting looks like. Ted didn’t let me do that much. He was the one who usually makes up the grocery lists and not me. This is why my writing isn’t neat like you expect it to be.”

He studied her handwriting for the tenth time, but left Dawn alone for a while longer. Maybe he’ll share this with Lori maybe tonight or tomorrow. He never really noticed that Dawn only writes in capital letters and not both. He thought it was a good idea to help Dawn in that area. It’s been a long time since they worked on something like this.

It was now eleven – fifteen. It had been an hour ago that he talked with Dawn. He remembered she needed to take an antidepressant before they left within the next hour.

He walked into the living room again, but with the TV off. It looked like Dawn was reading a bit in a magazine, but he couldn’t tell which one it was.

That’s another thing he wants to work on with her. She must be flipping through pictures. Dawn usually doesn’t read to the kids at night, but he understood. It probably had something to do with her disability after they talked about it earlier this morning. He couldn’t tell what kind of special needs Dawn was, and he didn’t want to waste time thinking of ideas.

“Dawn, let’s leave soon.”

Dawn noticed that Vincent was trying to help with her with the medications. She could do it herself, but she is still relearning everything since they first met, and that included counting. She can count high, but about from one to two hundred and twelve. That’s as far as she can get. Like Vincent had said earlier, there’s plenty of room to improve.

Dawn can take care of herself, but there are still some areas that need improvement after Ted screwing her up in the past fourteen years. At least there were some areas she has been doing herself being sheltered, so he and Lori didn’t need to help her in those areas.

After Dawn took the glass of water from Vincent, he said, “Lori and I were talking earlier, Dawn. Lori thought it was a good idea that we can be protected by LifeLock and not just Jay.”

She didn’t say anything since she was having water and pills in her mouth. All she could do was nod, to show him that she was paying attention.

Around 11:45, Vincent and Dawn were able to leave.

“Are you sure you haven’t changed your mind about leaving the kids here?” Vincent asked.

“No, I haven’t and I don’t need to since I am their mother.”

“Of course you are. You’ll always be their mother.”

Mary was coming down the stairs when Vincent and Dawn were about to leave.

“Mary, Dawn and I are going to leave for the lunch date. Are you all right on your own until either your mother or I get back home?”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m old enough.”

“Yes, you are. Just call us if there is anything going on.”

“I will, Daddy.”

“That’s a good girl. I don’t know when Dawn and I will be back, but you can tell your mother that.”

“I will. Bye, Daddy.”

“Bye, Sugar Princess.”

He kissed Mary on the forehead.

Vincent and Dawn went through the front door and then drove away.


	22. Chapter 22

I haven’t done much talking while in the cell with these other jerks that were with me. They didn’t bother talking either, and that’s fine too.

I looked at these guys again for a thousandth time or so. It looked like to me that a few of the new ones seemed to recognize me.

“You Jay McCarey?” one of them asked me.

“Yes.”

I didn’t bother responding in Spanish because they might know a bit of it or not. I don’t care either way.

“What are you in here for?” he asked me.

“I was on my way home from work one afternoon and I got a phone call the next day. I didn’t murder anyone in the parking lot. They must’ve been looking after someone else who did that, not me,” I said truthfully.

“Maybe you’ll get out soon, Mr. Jay.”

“You don’t need to call me Mr. Jay. I don’t respond to it. Just Jay is fine with me.”

“And not Mr. Bates?”

“No. I like McCarey better.”

“From that rock group?”

I nodded.

“So you know what Jay is then,” I said.

“We do. He’s got a gift for music.”

I had to agree.

I’m sure Jay’s heard that a lot.

“You McCareys must be fun to hang out with.”

“You bet we are. What are you in here for?” I asked.

“Stealing drugs and money,” was his answer.

“Drugs aren’t cool. I never do that,” I told him in Russian.

He looked at me, wondering what it meant in English.

“I didn’t know you spoke Russian,” another guy said to me.

“Of course. I was there a few times before, but it was a long time ago,” I answered.

“Oh.”

Again, the deputy came by. He told one of them that he had a visitor coming in, who happens to be his wife or sister or whoever. I didn’t catch the whole thing, and it didn’t matter to me since it wasn’t my visitor.

I spoke to myself in another language, but it looked like this conversation was over.

These guys ended up talking to each other, but it was okay with me they talk without me. It works both ways, I guess.

I ended up thinking about asking the sheriff when he would be able to let me be set free, but I think he doesn’t have any clue at the moment. Give him time to decide on that one.

While these guys were talking, I mostly thought about my family. From what I answered to that one guy who asked that question, I was really telling the truth. I don’t know why these police officers don’t have a clue on why I wasn’t telling the truth like I really was.

I really needed to talk with the sheriff about this the next time he comes back. I wanted to tell him this alone without these other jerks who are with me.

A couple of minutes or so later, he did return and locked that guy up again.

“Sheriff?” I said.

“Yes, Mr. Bates? What do you want?” he asked.

“It’s Mr. McCarey,” I corrected him again, and then added, “mind if we talk?”

“Okay. Only if you don’t talk in another language that we can’t understand.”

“I’m not planning to do that this time, Sheriff. There’s a question I want to ask you.”

“Ask away. I’m listening and I will do my best to answer that question of yours.”

“Have you decided to let me out anytime soon?”

“Have you thought about being cooperative?”

“I told you a hundred times, I am cooperating,” I told him.

This is fun. Arguing with a police officer. I’ve been doing that since my first time behind bars. He’s used to this.

I spoke up before he did.

“Sheriff, I don’t know when you’ll make that decision on when to let me out. I hope it’s not in the next two to four years,” I told him.

Now it got the other guys’ attention when I mentioned the years they usually keep me here. They looked like they were surprised when I said it in front of them and the sheriff at the same time.

I hope Melanie would never get the chance to meet these jerks if she ever drops by again anytime soon. They better not say anything to Melanie if they are still around when she does visit.

“Have you kept that tape that day before you called me?” I asked him.

“You’re not the police officer here, Bates. It’s my job, and I can ask those kind of questions, not the criminal.”

I didn’t care what he just said.

Then he thought back to that day when I first came in.

“Oh, yes, we still have it. Why do you ask that sort of question?” he asked me.

“Because I was telling the truth until right this second, Sheriff. Play it again and see for yourselves.”

I meant that word yourselves because of his deputies. They might need to watch it again for a few more times and see that I have been telling the truth, which is true.

“All right. We’ll go do that now and see what you mean,” he said to me.

“Sounds good. Let me know what you find.”

“You have a visitor showing up tonight, Bates.”

“Who is it?”

“Your son.”

“I haven’t been expecting anybody today.”

I said it in Arabic this time. I didn’t make my promise to the sheriff on speaking in another language. That’s my gift from God is by learning more than two languages at once. I know I am a spiritual person, but I haven’t been to church since I was locked up in this jail. I miss it, to tell the truth.

“We shall be back soon.”

I didn’t bother saying anything when he left us. It’s a good thing to know I have somebody coming to see me. Maybe Trevor told them he wanted to surprise me by being here tonight. Since the sheriff told me, it isn’t a surprise after all.

I decided to keep my mouth shut until the sheriff returned, but I didn’t expect him to return right away after watching that tape my manager found of me before I was supposed to come here to the jail.

I am sure the sheriff will have a talk with her and see if she saw anything that she might have missed. Probably caught the wrong person instead of me. I’m only supervisor and translator at Wal – Mart. That’s my job. The store is lucky to have me since we have a lot of people in other languages and they don’t know the language like I do. If I am going to be locked up for the next two to four years, who would they have to take over and see that there other shoppers with another language that isn’t English? I know a few more languages, but am mostly fluent in Spanish and Russian, but basics in Arabic. I’m still learning that.

A couple of hours or so later, the sheriff returned.

“We watched it, Bates. I have made up a decision on what you said earlier.”

“What’s that?” I asked.

“Well,“What time is it, McCarey?” one of the prisoners asked.

That’s better, I told myself. Why doesn’t the sheriff get it right like this jerk did? All of these guys who are in me right now are jerks, no matter how long they would be hanging out here in the cell. They must think the same thing about me, but I don’t care.

A few more hours later, Trevor did stop by like the sheriff said. These jerks were about to fall asleep when he came by. Let these jerks sleep, I told myself.

“Hey, Dad. I see that the sheriff told you I was coming by,” he greeted me.

Those jerks ended up sleeping when Trevor said that, which was a good thing.

“He did. I’m sure he gave you some good news.”

 

you’re not a jerk this time. Ended up having a telephone conversation with your manager and she stopped by to see for herself.”

“Oh. What did she say about it?”

“She thinks you can have your job back within the next month or so.”

“Good. I’d hate to loose it if I was here for two to four years. They need me.”

“Of course they do, Bates. Language is your gift.”

“You’re darn right. When did you say my son was coming?”

“I don’t know. He never really said over the telephone. That’s all he wanted to do was stop by to see his old man.”

“I am his old man, Sheriff. When are you going to let me out?”

“Maybe late morning tomorrow. I don’t know yet. I’ll make up my mind tomorrow and we will go from there.”

Those jerks who were hanging out with me were being interested, and the sheriff could see that as well.

I hoped that Trevor might be able to take me home with him, but let’s wait and see first.

I had the time with me. I had my watch on.

“What time is it, McCarey?” one of the prisoners asked.

That’s better, I told myself. Why doesn’t the sheriff get it right like this jerk did? All of these guys who are in me right now are jerks, no matter how long they would be hanging out here in the cell. They must think the same thing about me, but I don’t care.

A few more hours later, Trevor did stop by like the sheriff said. These jerks were about to fall asleep when he came by. Let these jerks sleep, I told myself.

“Hey, Dad. I see that the sheriff told you I was coming by,” he greeted me.

Those jerks ended up sleeping when Trevor said that, which was a good thing.

“He did. I’m sure he gave you some good news.”

“What news are you talking about, Dad? He didn’t say anything to me.”

Trevor had a confused look on his face. I thought the sheriff mentioned to him that his old man would be free to go tomorrow.

“Well, the sheriff told me that I am able to be set free sometime tomorrow. I thought that’s what he told you.”

Trevor shook his head and said, “No, I didn’t get anything until now since you mentioned it. That’s great news. The others have been asking about you.”

“I’m sure they have. Has your mother had the chance to tell Sarah about my criminal record yet?”

“Yes. I had to help Mom on that since I am the only one who knows about your history with the law. I don’t know what I want to do yet, but all I know it’s not law school.”

“You can do whatever you want, Trevor. You can share this news with your mother.”

“How did he come up with the idea on the date to let you out?”

“It was me. He still has the tape from Wal – Mart that day when I was going to come home from work.”

“Oh. I guess they made a mistake after all.”

“Bingo,” I told my son.

“I just thought of something, Dad. I remember you liking the Jay Wonder group. Have you ever thought of meeting Jay himself at all? I think that would be cool to meet someone famous like him.”

“On and off I have, but I don’t know if that’ll ever happen in the future, Trevor. I’m guessing that he might not know who I am. He’s Jay Donald while I am Jay Barry.”

“I was wondering what the d meant on his middle initial.”

“I learned it somehow. Probably read it somewhere, but I don’t remember how long ago it was that I learned it was his middle name.”

“Probably those crazy magazines we have out there.”

“Could be,” I agreed.

Trevor was happy that he and I aren’t talking in Spanish or whatever. He likes English best, and I understand that.

“You can tell your mother that. If you’re in school tomorrow when I get out, have your mother come by and pick me up.”

“I’ll tell her that you are ready to be set free. She would love that,” my son said.

“Of course she would. Your mother has been married to me for a long time to know about my criminal history. We thought we would wait to tell you kids when you’re old enough to understand what your old man is doing.”

“Thank you, Dad. I think Kyle and William probably heard the conversation one night because they didn’t close their doors so we could have that talk. Sarah didn’t take the news very well and didn’t believe us when Mom and I told her.”

“She’ll understand sooner or later that her father is a jailbird.”

He nodded. It’s a good thing he’s a very good example on breaking the law to my other children. They better not start anytime soon. I’m proud of him doing that for me.

“Mom says hi.”

“Give her a hug for me. You can tell her that I should call sometime tomorrow on when the sheriff will let me out.”

“I can tell her what you told me. She’ll be very happy to have Dad back. William and Kyle sure do, but they are still too young to understand this whole thing, for sure.”

Trevor stayed for a few more minutes. It was nice seeing my son again after a while, I told myself when he left.


	23. Chapter 23

I was still behind bars when the sheriff came in with Melanie about two hours later.

“Mr. Bates, your wife is here to visit with you,” he told me.

“Thanks. Let me out so I can chat.”

“No can do, Mr. Bates.”

“It’s McCarey,” I corrected him for the thousandth time.

He left.

“Hi, Jay. You look like you’ve been thinking about something,” Melanie said.

“Yes, I have. Sheriff asked me if I ever been to Colorado, but that was years ago. Why does he need to keep track of the places I’ve visited until now? He doesn’t need to know.”

“Actually, he does if he wants to find out more information about you if those people in the past have questions to answer since you’re a criminal,” Melanie told me.

“That makes sense, but I’m not giving him any information. I’m just letting those people do the talking to the sheriff.”

“All of this information is on the internet, Jay. Even though we don’t have a computer, information about you is still on there. Probably somebody has kept up with you enough to know about sharing your criminal history.”

“Melanie, please stop saying that word. I’ve heard it enough times,” I told my wife.

“I know, Jay, but this is important stuff.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just let them do their job.”

“Exactly right. The kids want to see you sometime. They miss having you around.”

“I miss them too, Melanie. You know I can’t leave this place anytime soon. It might be even two or four years from now I might be able to leave. You know the routine,” I reminded her.

All she could do was nod her head. I was released from prison after I learned Melanie was pregnant with William. That was the last time I was here in jail.

“I’ll go talk with them. Only Trevor knows about you having this kind of past, you know. The others are still too young to know about their father. I’m still waiting for a while longer until we tell them. I mean you since you’ve been doing this for a long time.”

“All right. You’re right about Trevor. You can send him anytime that he wants to come here and see Dad.”

“I’ll be sure to do that, Jay. I think the sheriff might want to ask me questions since he looked like it when I came by to see you,” Melanie told me.

“He’s always asking questions, Melanie. I did suggest something to him.”

“What’s that?”

“You know he locks up people like me, right?”

“What does this have to do with your idea?” Melanie asked.

“Well, since this country has been divided lately, you know we have illegal immigrants, right?”

Melanie nodded. She keeps up with the paper and news on television.

“Well, if the sheriff has to lock up people who don’t know English very well, why not bring me so he just won’t have to bring his phone and use that app of his.”

“You have a good point, Jay. They would get confused with the sheriff. What did he say about it?”

I told her.

“That’s good he’s keeping it in mind, but I doubt he would let you tag along since you’re the one behind bars. Just let him do his job. It’s a good suggestion, though.”

“Yup,” I agreed.

“I’ll be on my way and tell Trevor he should come out here and visit you.”

“Thanks, Melanie,” I told her and watched her leave.

It was nice hearing my wife’s voice again in person, I told myself.

At some point, the other children will have to hear about what I have done that keeps bringing me back to the sheriff. That would be hard for them to know since I’ve been gone a lot every two to four years. Like the sheriff said, they could get their own ideas about starting their own record because I’ve had this one for such a long time. Let’s hope the kids won’t do that and start their own record.

There’s no need to keep your fingers crossed, I told myself in Russian.


End file.
